Rainbow
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Haruka is a cop who's chasing a serial killer but on her way she falls for the beautiful Michiru who suspects her best friend is going to be the next on the list.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : _I don't own the characters mentioned , if i did i would be rich !_

Chapter one : **_The next_**

Haruka stared at the screen in front of her.She hadn't slept in two days , she couldn't risk another murder. Two years ago a haunt on the most wanted criminal had started , all police officers all over japan and even other places had started a search for the murderer. It was known that every two months he would look for a victem to kill. Haruka had studied his patern hard but she couldn't find anything the victems had in common , except for the fact they were all women , well it did narrow it down but still , looking for the chosen woman who could be anyone who lived in Japan was the same as looking for a match in a jungle.

'' Tenoh , why don't you rest ah ? I can look through the video's if you want.'' A male voice said causing the blonde to snap out of her trance and to turn around.

'' No thanks Kenji , i need to do this myself.I feel like something is missing , we're not seeing something.'' Haruka answered with a sigh.'' But i would like some coffee.''

'' Well you know where you can find the kitchen and second , you're just worrying too much. This guy is a idiot who is playing with us by making us think his victems have something in common , they don't.'' Kenji said. He and Haruka had decided to live together in once apartement ever since they became partners.

'' They are all woman.'' The blonde said as she focused on the screen again.

Kenji just shook his head and sat down next to the blonde.'' Haruka , that's all they have in common , nothing else.They don't have the same hair color , the don't live in the same area and neither do they know eachother or someone that connects them.Give up , he's just playing around and it makes you go...what ? Why are you looking at me like that ?'' She asked a little worried as he saw the smirk on Haruka's face.

'' You are a genius Kenji , i could almost kiss you !'' She jumped up and walked over to the huge cupboard that stood on the other side of the room.

'' Well i'm not stopping you , what are you doing in the first place ?'' He asked annoyed. He couldn't stand it when Haruka was being all mysterious and didn't let him know what was going through that blonde head of hers.

When Haruka was done looking through the drawers she came back with a big dossier in her hands and handed it over to the black haired man who still sat at the table.While rolling his eyes he took the dossier from her hands.What was she up to this time ?

With a grin on his face he opened the dossier which was full of photo's of the victems of the past two years.'' What ? I've already seen these , i've looked at them and i've noticed you are crazy to think we're dealing with a killer who is aware of the victems he picks.''

'' Look at the girls , what do you see ?'' Haruka asked with an annoyed tone in her voice that told Kenji not to push her patience any further. He did as he was told , still he couldn't see a pattern. None of these girls looked a tiny bit like the other.One had brown eyes as the other blue , their hair wasn't even the same color and when he looked at the dates of birth they all were in another month , what could possibly make them so special ? What was the resemblance ?

'' I see pretty death woman with both their eyes , ears , a nose and lips , what the hell are you expecting me to see Tenoh , give me something , one hint is all i'm asking.'' Kenji muttered.If there really was something they had in common how come he couldn't see it and Haruka could ?

Haruka shook her head amused.Was he really that stupid or was he just playing with her patience.'' It's not what they have in common Kenji , it's what they don't have.''

'' A hot boyfriend like me ?'' Kenji joked earning a cold glare from the tomboy next to him.

'' No their hair.'' The blonde finally said after letting Kenji think it through for two more minutes.

The black haired man gazed at the pictures trying hard to see what was wrong with it.The first victem was a red haired girl , the second had orange colored hair , the next was blonde like Haruka and the last one was green haired.What was there suppossed to be special about that ?

'' You still don't see it ?'' Haruka sweatdropped.Kenji just shook his head causing Haruka to fall from her chair and land on the ground with a loud thump.'' Dammit , look at the order of their hair color , which other thing has that order of colors ?''

Kenji looked at the pictures again and gasped in shock.'' Why haven't i seen this before , so what comes next to Green ?''

'' Blue.'' Haruka answered as she stood up again.'' Let's report this to the office , Meioh-san should we very interested in this information.'' The other simply nodded and put the photo's back into the brown dossier.

* * *

_(Crime lab)_

'' Ami is it okay if i leave earlier ?'' A aqua haired girl asked her friend who was still busy looking at their experient.Three weeks ago they had been promoted to work in the lab after both working their fingers to the bone.

The blue haired genius looked up from the microscope she was using and turned around to look at her friend with a smile.'' I'm almost done too.''

Michiru just nodded and smirked.'' So are you going to meet him tonight ?'' The blue haired girl blushed slightly.Why had she ever told Michiru about her secret love she had met through the internet. Actually he had found her , before she knew him she wasn't really into dating but this mysterious guy seemed to have so much in common with her. He loved science too and he claimed to be a swimmer. Ami really enjoyed her job as laboratory assistant but swimming really was her passion just like music was that of her aqua haired friend.

'' No , we agreed on meeting eachother in one week. He said he was taking me out for a fancy dinner into the city.'' Ami said turning back to the table on which the microscope stood.

Michiru thought about it for a moment.She really was happy for her friend but Ami should know how dangerous is was to go out with someone you hardly knew , let alone stand someone you never met before.'' It's a full moon over a week , don't you think that's suspicious ?''

Ami took a deep breath.'' Michiru i really don't mind you being worried but he's really nice and about that full moon he probably didn't even know that.'' The aqua haired girl just sighed.Something just didn't feel right about all of this. That guy popped up out of no where and ends up talking to Ami and share the same interests ? Something was without any doubt , very wrong.

'' I'm done now.'' Ami said as she put her pen down.'' Shall we walk home together or are you going to worry the whole time because i really feel like i've met the one Michi. By the way when are you going to find yourself a nice date ?''

Michiru strugged.'' I don't know but when i do i'll make sure i don't met that person on the internet.''

'' Haha very funny.'' The blue haired woman said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.'' But seriously , why aren't you going out with someone , there are a lot of guys out there who are dying to date you.''

'' I don't know Ami , dating just isn't my style and besides i'm don't want a guy i want the one and it has to be a she , why do you keep forgetting that or can't you just don't deal with the fact i don't like guys ?'' Michiru asked anger clearly written on her face.

'' No , no. I'm sorry , it's just so normal for me to ask it , i mean...you know.'' The other just nodded letting her friend know it was alright.

'' I know Ami , i'm sorry. It's just...'' She paused before saying it was nothing.She didn't want to bother her friend with these strange feelings.'' Let's go home , it's getting late and we have to work early tomorrow.''

Ami was very aware of the fact her aqua haired friend changed the subject to fastly it made her worry herself.Did it bother Michiru so much she was going to meet someone she met on the internet ?

* * *

Setsuna lay the file down on her desk as she looked up at the blonde tomboy in front of her.'' Haruka you've worked here for five years and although you never let me down before you assume i believe that the killer we are chasing for two years can possibly pick his victems by hair color !'' The green haired woman seemed to be angry.

'' I do , it's the only thing that forms a pattern...'' The blonde cop was cut off by the voice of her boss.

'' Listen Haruka , I know you want to catch this bastard as much as i do but this theory of yours..''

'' You think i'm wrong ? Are you going to risk doubting me ? And what if the next victem has blue hair , then what ?''

Setsuna strugged.Haruka really was stubborn , she was glad she wasn't in Kenji's shoes.'' Haruka let it go.If you love your job , then please just do your damn job ! And now please leave , i have tons of work to do.''

'' Whatever.''

Setsuna looked up with a warning look on her face.'' Your father was a good man don't force me to...''

'' I know i know , i'm sorry.'' Haruka said as she took back the file she had given the green haired woman.She wasn't going to give it up.She would find this chosen blue haired even if it meant losing her job. If her mind served her right the murderer would strike when it was full moon , that meant she had one more week to solve this case before heads would role.

* * *

_Let me know what you think !_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters...what a suprise..

_Sorry for the spelling errors , I will get them fixed as soon as possible ! _

* * *

Chapter two : **Blue haired girl**

Angry with what had just happened with Setsuna the blonde walked back towards her own office where much to her dismay Kenji already waited for her while sitting on her desk.'' Let me guess.'' He started.'' By the look on your face something tells me she didn't believe our theory ?'' Haruka just nodded trying to calm down a bit. How could Setsuna be so bold ? It had to be the only explaination about the murderer choosing his victems.

She took a deep breath as she leaned against the door.'' I'm off to the lab , since she doesn't want me to arrest this bastard by my little theory I have to check if the crime lab found something like DNA or residu of the killer on his last victem.'' Kenji just nodded. He too was dissapointed Setsuna had denied to further research Haruka's theory since it was slightly possible the guy they were looking for actually chose his victems by the rainbow's color.It was the perfect patern , the only one.

'' Have you ever heard of a girl named Ami Mizuno ?'' The man suddenly asked causing Haruka to look up and shake her head.'' Well she's working in the crime lab and has blue hair , if this killer only has two more people to go it's possible he's going to kill some of our own people now , he's coming closer to us with every two months.''

Haruka thought about it for a moment.If that was true than she had to keep her eyes on this Mizuno girl.'' Besides..'' Kenji started.'' She's pretty and you are still single , do the math yourself.'' The blonde just muttered something under her breath trying to find something that was in her reach to throw at her partner.

'' I told you before and i'm telling you again , I'm not looking.'' She said when she found there was nothing to throw at him. He just smirked as she threw a brown file at her which she catched before it hit the ground.'' What do I have to do with this ?'' She asked a little bit confused.

'' To throw at my face ofcourse !'' Kenji said.'' Everytime I make such a comment you throw something at me , well here you go.'' With that said he jumped of the desk making himself a easy target for the tomboy who just smirked reminding herself he still thought she was bluffing.With that thought she raised her hand and threw the file into his direction. But instead of hitting him it fell down on her desk.

With a smile he gazed at her.'' I knew you couldn't hurt me , you love me too much.''

Haruka just laughed to herself.'' Either that or I simply didn't want to risk the file getting damaged.'' She stated while winking at him like a school girl who liked a boy she knew she could never get.

'' Whatever.'' Kenji said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.'' Didn't you have to go somewhere ...Like something that is called a crime lab which closes in five minutes ?'' Haruka turned to look at the look that hung above her head and jumped in shock. She didn't even know it was that late already.

'' Dammit.'' She hissed as she turned around again and opened the door. Without saying anything else she sped off to the lab that was in the basement of the building.There was no way she was going to make it on time.

* * *

When she finally reached the lab ten minutes on the clock had already passed causing her to lose all faith on getting the information she needed today. Her fears were confirmed when she tried to open the big wooden doors that were locked. 

'' Just great ...great.'' Haruka murmered and turned around. She hadn't noticed someone was standing behind her until now. In front of her stood a beautiful aqua haired girl with blue eyes that eyes her suspiciously.'' Are you Ami Mizuno ?'' The blonde asked. She was almost sure this was the girl Kenji had meant , the only thing was her hair wasn't colored blue.

'' No , I'm Michiru Kaioh , do you need something from the lab ?'' The smaller girl asked while a lot of crazy things popped into her mind.Maybe this was the guy who was going to be Ami's date , maybe he was visiting her earlier but somehow the blonde in front of her didn't really look like the internet stalking type.

'' Actually i'm here for the case , subject 155. I need to know if there is any DNA found on the victems clothing , are you from the crime lab too ?'' Michiru just nodded as she thought about it. If this was true then why was this blonde man looking for Ami ?

'' May I ask why you are concerned about meeting Ami Mizuno ?'' She asked causing the blonde to blush. She had promised Setsuna never to mention it again but somehow she felt like they were on to something , this Ami girl could be the answer to all their questions.

'' Well uh...that's private.'' Haruka lied as Michiru's eyes light up and she pointed at Haruka with an accusing finger.

'' I knew it , you are Ami's mysterie date aren't you ?'' Haruka looked at the girl in front of her in shock trying hard to hide her amusement.Did she really look like someone who would ask someone they didn't know out for a..mysterie date ?

Haruka just shook her head hiding her smile with succes.'' Actually i'm not , but it's really important if i meet Ami.''

'' Why ?'' Michiru asked a little bit too fast.

'' Because I think she's involved with a murder case that's been going on since forever , it's time we arrest this bastard before...'' The tomboy was cut off by the smaller girl who shook her head and dropped her hand down , no longer pointed at Haruka.

'' Ami ins't involved in any case but if you really want to talk to her you could come with me , i was just about to grab my stuff and head home. It seems you are lucky today since i'm willing to give you the information you need.'' Michiru said with a sweet smile on her face.

'' Do you two live together ?'' Haruka asked curiously.'' Are you two like...lovers ?''

Michiru blushed heavily as she tried to hide her smirk.'' That's kind of private mr. uhm...''

'' Tenoh , Haruka Tenoh.'' The blonde said while putting her hands in her pocket.'' I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked.''

Michiru just nodded as she started looking for the key of the wooden doors in her purse.'' It's okay , No we aren't lovers , just friends.She isn't into girls.'' The aqua haired girl stopped looking for the key the instant she noticed the big mistake she had just made and gazed up at the smirking blonde.

'' And you are ?'' Michiru just nodded.There was no point in denying it now and if the blonde wasn't going to like it than so be it. Finally she found the key and pulled it out of her purse wanting nothing more than to escape from being with the blonde man. Why had she even suggested him to go with her to meet Ami , he could wait until tomorrow right ?

She opened the door as she was followed by Haruka who still hadn't said anything after her little confesion. She didn't even bother to talk to Haruka after that.He probably was disgusted by the fact she didn't like guys.Well atleast he wasnt going to try and seduce her now.

Michiru walked over to the long desk that was streched throught almost the whole room.'' So...'' The blonde started when she noticed the sudden annoyed look on the others face causing the smaller girl to turn around.'' Do you have a girlfriend then ?''

'' That's none of your bussiness.'' Michiru said with an annoyed and angry tone in her voice causing Haruka to flinch.Okay maybe she shouldn't have asked about it but this aqua haired girl was way too pretty to be both single as a lesbian , maybe Kenji was right in some way about her having to date someone.What was she thinking , she didn't even know Michiru but on the other hand who cared , she wouldn't mind taking the time to get to know the petite girl.

Michiru stood now bent over the huge table looking over the documents.'' What is the serial number ?'' She asked without even bothering to turn around to face Haruka.

'' It's 155-908-000 , atleast as far as i know , It was Kenji Jumato who send in the information and evidence.''

'' Okay.'' The smaller girl said as she turned around around looking through a file that was numbered with the numbers Haruka had just told her.'' Well the results came out negative , there's found no sign of a struggle on the body either except for the fact the girl was strangled but it seems she didn't struggle and no DNA was found on the victems clothes , nothing.'' Michiru said causing Haruka to mutter something under her breath.

'' Well thanks anyway.'' She said while taking a deep breath.Again that bastard was going to get away from murder unless she got to meet this Ami girl and make sure she wasn't going to be the next on his list.

'' You're welcome , shall we go then ?'' The aqua haired girl asked as Haruka just nodded.She really hoped meeting Ami would help her solve this case and put this guy behind bars forever.

* * *

When they reached Michiru's house it was already dark. Both stepped out of Haruka's car , this was something Michiru had found a good thing about the blonde.It was not like she didn't like Haruka but somehow she couldn't stand being around him , he had the words ' rich boy ' written all over him. 

She knocked on the door waiting for a few second before the door opened revealing Ami who looked rather tired but she was wide awake when she saw the blonde stand behind her friend.'' And you're telling me you're not dating guys !'' Was the first thing that came out earning a cold glare from Michiru and a blush from Haruka.

'' He's not my boyfriend or something , he isn't even here for me.'' Michiru stated.

Ami just offered Haruka a hand which she accepted and shook.'' Haruka Tenoh.''

'' Ami Mizuno , so since you aren't here for Michiru I assume you are here for me ?'' The blue haired girl asked with a blush on her face. This guy was really cute not to mention sexy.

'' Ah very smart my lady.'' Haruka said with an all too dramatic voice causing Ami to giggle. Michiru just rolled her eyes as she brushed past her friend. If they were planning on flirting they could atleast do it without her next to them.

'' Please come in.'' Ami said and stepped aside letting Haruka enter.

'' Thanks.'' The blonde said.Even though she found Ami very attractive the blue haired girl still wasn't a match for Michiru.She didn't know why but she couldn't help herself but like the girl.

* * *

_Well another chapter , It to0k me forever to update this st0ry...anyway i hope you like it ! And a special thanks to my reviewers i'm glad you like it s0 far !_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters

Thanks for reviewing !

Chapter three : **Another case

* * *

**

When Haruka had left after talking to Ami about stuff she really wasn't interested in the blue haired girl walked back into the livingroom where Michiru sat on the couch with an annoyed look on her face.'' He's cute.'' Ami stated causing Michiru to mutter something.

'' You don't like him do you ?'' She then asked the girl who sat on the couch mocking like a five year old.

Michiru looked up at her friend.'' No I never said I didn't like him , I just don't like the fact you were all over him.''

'' I wasn't **all** over him , we were talking.'' Ami defended herself. What was up with Michiru anyway. Why was it bothering her so much that she and Haruka had talked about all kinds of stuff , it didn't mean anything anyway. She still was going to meet that mystery guy she had met on the web and there was nothing coming between that , surely not Haruka who she hardly knew.

'' Yes you were.'' Michiru said not looking at her blue haired friend anymore.

Ami took a deep breath.'' Are you jealous ? I mean I will cancel our date if you want. i didn't know you liked him.'' Michiru went wide eyed at this as Ami continued.'' I really thought you said you didn't like guys but if you like Haruka...''

'' No no !'' The aqua haired girl murmered.'' I don't like Haru...wait you two are going out ? What about your mystery man ? You know you can't havet wo at the same time eh...And i think you should wait until you've met that internet guy.'' Ami smiled at the other's behaviour.

'' Michiru weren't you the one who said I shouldn't go out with him since I don't even know him and now all of a sudden you tell me to ditch Haruka for someone I don't know that sounds like jealousy to me.''

The girl on the couch blushed.'' I...well I've been thinking and I think you were right , I shouldn't be overreacting , it's just a simple date and I trust your sence of...''

'' Save it Kaioh.'' Ami said with a smirk on her face. It was so obvious Michiru was in love with this blonde named Haruka she just had to realise it herself.'' It's really obvious you like him and you can deny all you want it won't fool me.''

'' Whatever.'' Michriu said while standing up from the couch.'' It doesn't matter wheter I like him or not the point is he's interested in you and not in me.'' The tone in her voice sounded dissapointed.

'' Don't be like that Michi.'' Ami said while trying hard to find something else to say.'' He isn't my type , he was looking at you the whole time , haven't you noticed ?'' Michiru just strugged.Why did she even care about who Haruka was dating , he was a guy. She wasn't into that.

'' I'll cancel our date.'' Ami stated as she already started walking towards the phone.'' No no , please don't.'' Michiru begged.'' It's okay , go out with him. I don't like him that way. Go ahead he's all yours.''

'' Are you sure ?''

'' Yeah why wouldn't I be ? I mean he's a guy for god's sake.''

'' You could always be both interested in boys as girls.'' Ami stated as if Michiru didn't know it herself.

'' Not me.'' The other said making it hard for Ami to continue this conversation.'' Don't cancel.''

The blue haired girl just nodded. She really wanted to go on this date with the blonde since Haruka had never told her why she came to visit her in the first place. Maybe Haruka was the same guy as the one she had met on the web.

'' I'm going to bed.'' Michiru said as she saw a blush rise Ami's cheeks.' _Why do i even bother to tell her.' _The aqua haired girl just took a deep breath before walking out of the livingroom leaving her roommate alone.

* * *

Without knocking Kenji stormed into Haruka's office and threw a document on her desk. With a tired face the blonde gave him a questioning look.She had been working the whole day plus she hadn't slept in awhile.

'' There was someone murdered last night.'' The black haired man said a little out of breath.

'' By our rainbow killer ?'' Haruka asked.She and Kenji had decided to call the serial killer they were chasing the _rainbow killer _since it fitted his pattern. Kenji simply shook his head. Haruka was kind of suprised by it but then again it wasn't a full moon yet.

'' No it wasn't but Meioh-san is going to put us on this case since she thinks you are taking the other one too serious and too personal.She knows you went to visit Ami's house last night.'' Haruka went wide eyed at this statement.This had to be a joke , she couldn't be pulled off the case that involved the serial killer.

'' Dammit , you'd better be joking.'' She grunted as she stood up not even taking the trouble to look at the document Kenji had thrown on her desk.

'' Ah Tenoh , you know i wouldn't dare to joke around about something like that but you have to take a look a this one , this girl has died because of...'' He was cut off by a door that was closed with a loud thump. When he turned around he noticed he was the only one standing in the room.It seemed Haruka was the one who had slammed with the door after she left.The black haired man just took a deep breath as he decided to follow the blonde.He knew where she was heading , she was going to yell at Setsuna because of the switch and then she was going to yell some more and after that she was going to be annoying and angry followed by more yelling and maybe if he was lucky she wouldn't throw anything on the ground or hit innocent people who talked to her on the wrong time or simply passed her without even doing anything.'' Haruka wait !''

Haruka who already was far ahead of him stopped at hearing him call her name.'' Haruka please wait , maybe it's good for you to take a break from our rainbow killer , I mean it was eating you and besides now you have all the time to date that Ami girl.''

The blonde sweatdropped.Sometimes Kenji could really act stupid.'' The only reason I asked her out is because I want to keep an eye on her.'' She stopped when Kenji started giving her not caring looks.'' Besides it will be only for a week and then i'll probably never see her again except for on work.''

'' What if she's going to want more than just dating ah ?'' The other now asked causing the blonde to shake her head.

'' Then i'll tell her straight it isn't going to work out and I'm a girl.'' Haruka stated not really convinced herself at her own words.What if Ami would decide she wanted to be Haruka's girlfriend before this week was done ? There was no way the blonde could protect her at that rate.

'' Yeah right , you like your reputation way too much to just go and reveal yourself to some blue haired chick. And what about that other chick you weret alking about , Michiru is her name right ?'' Sometimes Haruka wished she could just make him shut up by using a little bit of ducktape and some rope. She knew she wouldn't ever live to see that.

'' Yeah her name is Michiru and why are you always calling women 'chicks' ?'' Haruka said completely forgetting she had been angry a few minutes ago and why they were standing in the hall in the first place.

'' Because if I say girls that simply doesn't feel hot enough for me , if I say ' chick' I know they're hot.'' Kenji answered slightly amused by his own answer.

'' How do you know Michiru is hot then ?'' Haruka asked stubbornly she couldn't help it but like to torture her partner with those pointless questions.

Kenji smirked.'' I need need to be a pro to guess that , plus you've never liked girls that weren't hot...hey I said girls ain't that hot ?'' The blonde just shook her head also slightly amused but when she realised what he was saying she looked up in annoyance.

'' What the hell do you mean by that !'' She yelled causing all other police men to turn and stare at her.'' I never said I liked her in that way , I said...''

'' I don't care what you said , your reaction was enough to confirm my theory.'' Kenji said as he waved at the staring policemen like a crazed idiot. Finally the men got the hint and turned back to go on with whatever they were doing. Kenji also turned back to face the blonde again.'' So how hot is she ? I mean would she be my type ?''

Haruka just muttered something under her breath so Kenji couldn't hear.'' She's not your type , she's more like..my type of girl.'' She answered. The look on the black haired man's face told her he had misunderstood what she said making the tempation to hit him even harder to fight.

'' So you admit you like her !'' He yelled. Again all other people turned to look at the two talking partners.

'' I meant she's...like me.'' Haruka tried to explain but it seemed again Kenji misunderstood.

'' She likes you ?''

'' No I meant , she's like me.''

'' A tomboy ? Oh I can't believe I thought she was hot !''

Haruka sweatdropped trying her best to fight the urge to strangle the man in front of her.'' You mean i'm not hot ?''

'' Well , if you want a gay answer I'd say yes but if you want a honest answer..you're not my type Tenoh.''

'' Thanks the gods for that , you know some men out there like girls like me.'' The blonde said.

'' Yeah those guys are called gay...'' He paused for a moment letting Haruka's previous words enter his mind.'' Oh now I understand what you meant.'' He smirked.'' You meant Michiru is just like you..''

Haruka rolled her eyes pointed at the clock behind him.'' And it only took you ten minutes to find out.''

'' Whatever , so do you agree with me we'll switch cases and sercetly we'll work on the rainbow killer by protecting Ami...By the way is Ami gay too ?'' Kenji asked. Haruka simply ingored the last part.

'' Okay i'll take that damn case but i swear to you if Setsuna puts Seiya and his damn brother Yaten on this case i'll kill them and then kill Setsuna.'' Haruka hissed.Kenji just swallowed hard as he started praying for god's mercy.

'' I'm afraid...'' He started but what cut off by Haruka's scream who finally continued walking towards Setsuna's office. This so wasn't happening ! _' Oh well you can't have it_ _all.'

* * *

So what do you all think is going to happen ? And who do you think is the killer , or haven't i mentioned him/her yet ? Please review and let me kn0w what you think ! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

Thank you all for reviewing ..

* * *

Chapter 4 : **Subject 356**

'' Haruka please calm down.'' The desperate green haired woman yelped after Haruka had walked into her office screaming at her. She had already suspected Haruka was going to be mad after she would find out she was no longer chasing the murderer which they had been following for more than two years.

'' I'm not calming down !'' The blonde yelled as she slammed her fist against the wall. How could Setsuna do this to her. Over the past few years she hadn't done nothing but being fateful to the green haired woman by doing her job and listening to the orders she got.If the case around the rainbow killer was affecting someone too much it would've been Setsuna , not her.'' I already accepted the fact you gave me another case but why in the name of all that's holy you had to put Seiya on it !''

'' Haruka I told you , to calm down.'' Setsuna said with a steady tone in her voice.'' I put Seiya and Yaten on this one because unlike you they know how to keep their personal life and work seperated. I mean , a murderer choosing his victems by the color of their hair is just...impossibly stupid. I think you need rest Haruka , take a vacation , go home. Or find yourself a nice girlfriend.''

'' Now you just sound like Kenji.'' Haruka murmered.'' And I know how to keep work and private seperated.'' Okay maybe she had spent every damn day on finding the murder but that didn't mean she didn't live her own life too.

'' No you don't and you know it. Here let me prove it to you.'' Setsuna said as she stood up from her chair and turned to look out of the big window behind her.'' What was the last time you went to the movies ? When was the last time you went out with someone ? When was the last time you bought something for yourself that didn't have anything to do with your job ?''

Haruka could just strangle the green haired woman on that very moment but instead of doig that she tried hard to think of some honest answers.'' I don't go to the movies , I have a t.v for that , I don't date and the last thing I bought for myself was...damn..'' The blonde scolded out loud. Much to her own dismay Setsuna was right but that still didn't give the other woman the right to do this.'' But why Seiya ?'' She asked again.

Even though Setsuna didn't face her the blonde knew the other was smirking.'' Because I want to test something.'' Setsuna answered. She knew Haruka was going to ask her what exactly she was testing but she simply couldn't tell the tomboy that yet. She knew that if she would put Seiya on the case of the serial killer Haruka would do her best to catch him before Seiya would and that was exactly what Setsuna wanted to see happening.

'' What do you wanna test if I may ask ?'' The blonde asked annoyed. She knew Setsuna wasn't going to answer , she didn't even know why she bothered to ask and as if reading her mind Setsuna answered her by saying.'' You know I'm not answering that.''

Haruka just nodded.'' Yeah I know , but it still doesn't change the fact you had no right.'' With that said the blonde turned to leave Setsuna's office but something caught her eyes. On the edge of Setsuna's desk lay a white document which was clearly named : Subject 356.

'' What's that ?'' The blonde asked causing the green haired woman to turn around and look at the object the blonde was pointing at. For a moment Setsuna looked like a five year old that was caught on doing something she wasn't suppossed to do but before Haruka could confirm it Setsuna had already straightened up.

'' It's nothing important really.'' Setsuna said but her voice betrayed her nervousness. Before the blonde could ask for anything more the door flew open revealing Kenji who looked at both of them with complete horror written over his face.

'' You will never guess what I just found in the mail.'' He said completely out of breath.

Haruka just rolled her eyes.'' A girl who's desperate enough to date you ?'' Setsuna giggled softly but when she saw the look on Kenji's face she knew he was serious and he had really seen something horrible.

'' What have you found ?'' She asked curious.

Kenji gazed at Haruka who let him know it was alright to answer in front of Setsuna.'' Well the murder...he...he send a letter to Haruka.'' He could see the sudden pale faces of both woman.

'' You opened my mail ?'' The blonde hissed. Kenji just ignored the question as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled a blue envelope out of it handing it to the blonde. It seemed like it wasn't opened yet. How did Kenji know it was from the murder , it didn't make any sence. Haruka decided to ask about it later and started to open it.

She pulled out a small peice of paper and started to read it out loud.'' Even the smart ones have to fail , even the strong have to lose , just know that you weren't completely wrong but not right either...many greetings..Your rainbow killer.'' It seemed so unrealistic. How did the murderer know they called him the rainbow killer. Only she and Kenji had called him this , not even Setsuna knew about this nickname. Could it be Kenji was the killer they were looking for ? it made sence , he knew the letter was from the murderer before the letter was even opened , he was the only one who knew about the nickname Haruka had given the serial killer and it would be really easy if Kenji really was the murderer , he would have access to all secret files , he could use all the information in his advantage.

The look on Setsuna's face told the blonde she was thinking of the same thing too. Kenji just gazed at the letter in Haruka's hands. Something was really wrong here , how did the murderer know Haruka was on his case , how did the murderer know all of this in the first place , the nickname , how close Haruka was to guessing who was next ?

'' Kenji...'' Setsuna started as she reached out for her gun that lay on her desk. He just stared at her in complete horror , did they think he was it ? It really looked like it but still there was no evidence he really did all of this and besides that , it wasn't in his nature to kill innocent people , it just wasn't. He now turned to look at Haruka who kept staring at him. She also thought he was it , there was no doubt about that.

'' Wow.'' He just stated.'' You two really think I did this don't you ?''

'' Look , i'm not saying you are guilty but I'm not saying you are innocent either I mean...how else...'' Haruka murmered. She couldn't find the right words to say. Something inside her knew it couldn't be Kenji but on the other hand , she had learned from this job nothing was as it seemed , that also counted for her partner.

'' Save it Tenoh , I know where I stand but okay...I'll stay in prison for a week. You'll both see the murderer will strike again and then i'll prove to both of you i'm innocent and then my dear foolish and naive women , I will quit this damn job and do what I have been wanting to do ever since I started this work. I'm going to get me a family.''

Haruka couldn't believe he acted so calm about all of this. What if the murderer was someone working on the inside and if that person knew Kenji was locked up , he would be stupid to strike now they thought they had found something.'' Wait.'' She said causing Setsuna and Kenji to look at her.

'' If we really want to catch this guy we got to play his game , Kenji couldn't have done all of this , I'll go to the crime lab and let them search the letter for fingerprints , Kenji will continue doing his job together with me , if he turns out to be the real killer I'll take the fault and you can fire me.'' Setsuna wasn't surpised. She had heard from a lot of people Haruka really had a good sence of feeling when someone was innocent or nod. She simply nodded putting the gun she was helding down again.

'' Don't dissapoint me.'' The green haired woman said while looking at Kenji even though Haruka knew the words were meant for her. Kenji just nodded and gave the blonde a thankful look.

'' Hey what are partners for ?'' Haruka asked still not completely sure wheter to trust her instinct or what the evidence was saying.

Kenji simply smirked at that statement. For a moment he thought Haruka had forgotten all about the fact they were partners , now there was only one problem standing in their way. Who was the real killer and why did he try to get Haruka and Kenji to hate eachother ?

When Kenji and Haruka had left the office a few minutes later Setsuna walked back to her desk looking at the white document in front of her. She took a deep breath before opening it and read the first line which said : _Rainbow - Ami Mizuno , subject 356.

* * *

_

Oh Setsuna is hiding something ! And is Kenji the serial killer they have been lo0king for so long ? Well review and I'll tell , plus I promise Michiru will show up in the next chapter again...I know I know it was a short chapter but i'm afraid it's the best thing i can do since i can't make this idiotic writer's block go away and bother someone else !


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters , what a suprise !

_Thank you for reviewing , all of you ! Oh and thanks for hating this writer's block as much as I do...you're all teaming up with me now...that writer's block doesn't even stand a chance !_

* * *

Chapter 5 : **The date ( part #1 )**

It had been two days ago since Ami and Michiru had last talked to eachother and it had started to annoy both of them. It was also the day Ami was suppossed to go out with the blonde tomboy but she wasn't so sure anymore. If Michiru really did like Haruka she shouldn't go out with him , but on the other hand , as long as Michiru pretended she didn't care then why would she even bother to cancel the date ?

The blue haired girl just took a deep breath as she continued looking at the white ceiling above her. Why was Michiru so stubborn , why wouldn't the girl admit she had a thing for the blonde cop , why in the name of everything that was holy did Michiru have to act like this ? It wasn't her fault she got asked out by Haruka , she never had been the type to say no and plus that , didn't Michiru confirm she wasn't into men ?

All of this doubt , it started eating Ami even though it wasn't something she should be worrying about this much. Maybe she was overreacting , I mean her date with her mysterious internet guy was coming nearer everyday. Maybe she was just too nervous to concentrate on anything else , what kind of guy was he ? Would he be handsome ? Strong , good looking , nice ? All of these things played a big role. And now she really came to think of it , maybe this wasn't such a good idea , she didn't know anything about this guy. Oh well if Haruka turned out to be as nice as he seemed maybe things would work out between them.

The girl now turned her head to look at the alarm clock that stood next to her on a small table. It wouldn't be until two more hours before she would have to start getting ready for the date with the blonde tomboy. It would be a good idea to go and talk to Michiru first before she would make any stupid decisions that could cost her the friendship she shared with the aqua haired girl.

With a grunt Ami sat up and crawled off the bed. She really didn't feel like talking to Michiru , after all it wasn't her fault they were fighting in the first place. She decided to strug it off and hope for the best. With that thought she stood up from the bed and headed for Michiru's room.

* * *

Haruka sat behind her desk looking at some papers that lay in front of her but her head really wasn't into it. She couldn't stop thinking about the letter she had recieved and how her instinct told her not to trust Kenji , then there was the document she saw on Setsuna's desk and how the green haired woman had reacted to her simple question. Something was wrong and things were hidden , waiting to be found. Haruka knew the answer was right in front of her but she couldn't help herself but wonder what really was going on here.

Also it had been two days ago when she had brought the letter to the crime lab to search for prints , much to her suprise she found Michiru there who didn't look all too happy. The blonde had just assumed it had something to do with the fact she and Ami weren't talking to eachother anymore but when the aqua haired beauty even gave her the cold shoulder the blonde couldn't help it but feel hurt. Things were all going so wrong.

Suddenly the door was pushed open revealing Kenji who had a worried look on his face.'' Tenoh , another letter has arrived for you , I assume it's from our rainbow killer.'' He said causing Haruka to look up in suprise.

'' Give it to me.'' She just replied. She really didn't feel like talking to her partner unless she got some answers to her questions. Kenji who ofcourse noticed the tension that was building in this room just sighed as he handed Haruka the envelope that had been in his pocket before. She took it out of his hands trying to read his current mood. Much to her dismay she didn't figure it out so just opened the envelope and pulled out a yellow piece of paper.

'' Now he's even giving you nice colored paper.'' Kenji said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

The blonde now started reading the letter and the further she got the wider her eyes became.'' You're not going to believe this.'' She stated in total disbelieve. The man in front of her just gave her a questioning look causing her to read what was written down on the paper she held in her hands.'' Trying to find me is hopeless , trying to find prints even more , I told you , yes you were close but then again ...not close enough. many greetings , your rainbow killer.''

'' This guy knows ?'' Kenji asked not really believing that could be true. The murderer knew Haruka had send the previous letter to the crime lab for prints , it wasn't so special because everyone with brains should've known Haruka would do that but the fact he wrote this letter told them enough. The murderer was someone who was working from the inside. It could be anyone around them. This would even make Haruka a suspect because she knew about the colors.

'' It seems like it.'' The tomboy stated.'' You know what that means don't you ?'' Kenji just nodded. It seemed Haruka had thought of the same thing too. But the question still stayed the same , who was the serial killer ?

'' Tenoh , since he knows what you are doing...'' He paused for a moment.'' In that case he knows you are protecting Ami , there is no reason for him to keep her as his victem now , he has probably chosen someone else already.''

'' No I don't think so.'' Haruka said as she put the letter back in the envelope and lay it down on her desk.'' We've been studying him for a long time now , we know he likes challenges , we know he likes to toy with people's minds. But two can play that game.''

Haruka said it in such a tone it even scared her partner. Oh yes this really seemed like Haruka had a plan.'' Okay...'' He said letting the blonde know he didn't understand what she had meant by this all.

'' Listen.'' The blonde cop started gaining Kenji's full attention.'' Everything that I say and everything that happens will stay between us , you're not allowed to even say one word to Setsuna about this.''

'' You suspect her ? And what happens if the killer is a woman , let's say that Michiru girl. She knows you're dating Ami.'' Kenji really was confused now. What had happened to the always calm and clearly thinking blonde ?

'' Well in that case if we recieve another letter we know who it is.'' The blonde replied as she suddenly turned pale. Ami ! She had totally forgotten about the blue haired girl. Much to her suprise she found she still had half an hour to get ready.'' Damn , I gotta go !'' She hissed and jumped up from her chair. The man just nodded as Haruka brushed past him. Before he could react or say anything else she was already gone.

* * *

Ami softly knocked on the door of Michiru's room who first didn't open but when she figured out Ami wasn't going to leave she stood up from her bed and opened the door giving her friend a cold glare.'' What do you want Ami ?''

'' I want to talk to you.''

'' You are talking to me already.''

'' I know.'' The other paused.'' Michiru please tell me why you are mad so I can fix it.''

Michiru turned her head away from the blue haired girl who looked so desperate for answers. She couldn't just open up and tell her what was bothering her , could she ? Would Ami understand in the first place ?

'' Are we done talking now ?'' Ami simply shook her head.

'' We are done talking when you cough up.''

'' Fine have it your way...'' The aqua haired girl muttered.'' It'sbecauseidon'twantyoutogooutwithHaruka !'' It took the other awhile to figure out what Michiru was saying but when she finished putting the words in one sentence that actually made any sence she smiled sweetly.

'' You like him , don't you ?'' Michiru just answered Ami by nodding and blushing.

'' Then why don't you go out with him ?''

'' Because he's a guy.''

'' But you just said you like him...''

'' I know , but that still doesn't turn him into a woman does it ?''

Ami just shook her head amused. She was glad the aqua haired girl was finally talking to her again.'' Okay Michiru , let's make a deal. Instead of me you go on this date even though he is a guy , just ignore that for once. If you like the date and like Haruka too , you can consider going out with him more often , if not...he's mine.'' The last part was nothing more than a whisper but loud enough for Michiru to hear.

'' Okay...but...how are you going to explain that to him ?'' Just on that very moment the bell rang causing them both to jump.

'' One way to find out...Besides , i'm not the one who's going to tell him.'' Ami said. Michiru turned red even more than she already was as she went wide eyed at this statement.

* * *

_Ah Michiru and Haruka go on at date ? Well no , Haruka hasn't agreed yet...what do you all think is going to happen next ah ?_

_Let me know !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer : Here we go again...but I don't own the characters...I really have respect for all authers out there who don't get tired of saying that all the time !_

_As always thanks for the reviews , I really enjoy them..Oh well It's time to give you some more people to suspect don't you think ? Hehe at the end of the chapter you'll know what I mean by that !_

_Oh yes I totally forgot , the title doesn't mean anything special , there's not going to be a date...the title has to do with the internet guy Ami has met. It'll all make sence to you at the end of this chapter !_

_Enjoy_

* * *

Chapter 6 : **The date ( part #2 )**

The aqua haired girl took a deep breath before she opened the door and her eyes met those of the blonde tomboy in front of her. Just when the bell rang Ami had suddenly run off to her room saying things that wouldn't even make sence to a monkey. Michiru had just decided to strug this off and open the door. Maybe she shouldn't continue with this. After all , Haruka was male. Yes sure he was pretty but the aqua haired girl had been around pretty guys all of her life and neither one of them had affected her this much. It was something about Haruka that made her feel attracted to the blonde , she just couldn't place it.

'' Ah good evening.'' The tomboy said with a warm smile on her face which made Michiru blush slightly. There was it again , that strange feeling inside of her stomach everytime she would talk to the blonde or even see him.

She swallowed before answering.'' Goog evening.'' It was now or never. She had to think of something fast.' _Okay think Michiru , think. What about...Ami is sick so i'll be your date tonight...yeah right...Uhm..maybe : Well you see i was jealous at Ami for going_ out _with you so now i killed her and...no that one really wouldn't work , he's a cop. I'd be in prison before we even get a chance to go out.'_ Michiru just shook her head gaining Haruka's complete attention. The smaller girl was in her eyes , acting weird.

'' Uhm , is Ami ready ?'' The taller woman asked causing Michiru's heart to break at those words.

'' She's sick.'' It came out before she even knew it. Haruka looked at bit dissapointed making Michiru wonder if the blonde really liked Ami. Again the thought of Haruka being Ami's internet lover flooted through her mind.

'' That's too bad.'' Haruka said with a hint of relieve in her voice. Ofcourse Michiru didn't miss it. The blonde had been so scared to go out with the blue haired girl. Well not actually scared , let's just say she didn't really felt like going out with someone she didn't really like. Yes , maybe Ami could be a smart and nice girl but she wasn't Haruka's type of girl. If those two would ever start a real conversation it would run dry before it had even started. She was sure of it.

The blonde simply turned her attention back at the aqua haired beauty in front of her. If Ami had become sick she as well could try her luck and ask Michiru out , maybe she's say no and maybe she's say yes , there was not really anything to lose at this moment. But then again ever since the day she had met the smaller girl she had been so cold towards the blonde tomboy.'' Okay , tell her to get better soon okay ?'' Haruka asked as she turned around again. She had decided not to ask Michiru out. She wasn't even sure about this anymore and besides that , she had a murderer to catch.

_Flashback _

_She pulled out a small piece of paper and started to read it out loud.'' Even the smart ones have to fail , even the strong have to lose , just know that you weren't completely wrong but not right either...many greetings..Your rainbow killer.'' It seemed so unrealistic. How did the murderer know they called him the rainbow killer. Only she and Kenji had called him this , not even Setsuna knew about this nickname. Could it be Kenji was the killer they were looking for ? it made sence , he knew the letter was from the murderer before the letter was even opened , he was the only one who knew about the nickname Haruka had given the serial killer and it would be really easy if Kenji really was the murderer , he would have access to all secret files , he could use all the information in his advantage._

_End flasback_

'' I wasn't completely wrong.'' Haruka whispered to herself causing her to turn back to look at the aqua haired girl in front of her.

'' What did you say ?'' Michiru asked with an annoyed tone in her voice. Not only had Haruka turned his back to her but now he was also talking to himself and looking at her with a weird look on his face. It made her wonder if the real reason the blonde was here wasn't because of the date with Ami , after all she worked in the lab too.

The blonde just stared at the smaller girl with a worried look. Have you ever seen a prefect rainbow which gives the exact color ? No never , because yellow will never be yellow up in the air , it would look more like...white with a slight hint of a yellow color...the same was for Blue...Michiru's hair were a combination of green and blue..Ami wasn't the next victem , it was Michiru.'' Damn.'' Haruka scolded out loud.

This was enough to make Michiru lose her patience.'' What is wrong with you , Ami is sick you should go home ! What the hell are you still doing here ? And don't even dare to use such language when I am around ever again.'' She yelled but was suprised to see Haruka was still calm and not mad or anything.

'' Tell me Michiru , are you doing anything within five day , I mean , have you got a date with someone ? Are you going to a special even ?'' The smaller girl just shook her head. Why did Haruka want to know all of this ?

'' No...why ?'' Haruka just took a deep breath. Maybe it was better to inform the smaller girl about what was going on.

'' How about Ami ?'' The blonde tomboy now asked ignoring the others question.

Michiru shook her head 'no' but went wide eyed when she remembered the internet love from her blue haired friend.'' No wait , she has a date on saterday. But i'm not telling you more before you tell me what's going on here !''

Again Haruka ignored Michiru.'' Saterday is full moon , right ?'' The aqua haired girl nodded.'' Where did she meet this guy and what's his name ?''

Michiru just rolled her eyes.'' I told you I'm not saying anything until you tell me what's going on and besides I don't know his name or who he is. Not even Ami knows that , she met him on the internet.

The blonde shook her head frustrated. The other four victems where all girls who had surfed through the internet the same day they got killed , but she hadn't thought anything of it. Lately it seemed everyone was spending their time behind the computer , it seemed she shouldn't have ignored that fact now. The serial killer was choosing his victem's through the net. It had to be it. She would have to go back to the previous crime scenes and see if she could find anything there.'' Michiru is Ami using a laptop ?''

'' I'm not telling you...''

'' Yeah yeah I know , you're not telling me anything until I tell you what is going on , listen all i can say is your beloved blue haired friend can be in danger and if you don't tell me what i need to know i won't be able to save her...just make sure she doesn't cancels this date , this may be the only chance we got on finding him.'' The blondesaid more to herself than to anyone else.

'' Him ?'' But before the smaller girl would get some answers Haruka had already ran off.

* * *

Seiya walked into Setsuna's office after knocking and sat down on the chair that stood in front of the green haired woman's desk. Setsuna who still didn't turn away from the lage window she was looking out of just took a deep breath.'' What do you want Seiya ?'' She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. 

'' Well since i'm on the case of the murderer who is now also known as the 'rainbow' killer I wanted to ask access to Haruka's files , to look at what...'' He didn't even got the chance to continue because when Setsuna turned around and gave him a cold glare he knew he shouldn't be asking or talking anymore.

'' No...you're not getting those , for all I know you could be the killer. I'm pretty sure it's an inside job.'' She paused for a moment but when she wanted to continue she was stopped by Seiya who now had stood up from his seat.

'' I'm not the killer here and besides , it wasn't me who created all of this chaos in the first place , it was you Setsuna. You can lie to the world but you can't lie to yourself. You are as guilty as charged.'' He hissed.

Setsuna flinched at the tone of his voice but stayed calm.'' I'm not guilty , It was never meant to come out this way.'' She whispered as if she didn't really care about what they were talking about but the look on her voice betrayed the fear and the pain she felt.'' It was meant as a training session , nothing more. I'm not the psycho who's killing all of these people.''

Seiya just rolled his eyes.'' It was your project which created this monster , he's your creation Setsuna , yours !'' He yelled.

'' Please leave...you know nothing..just catch this bastard and leave me alone.'' The green haired woman begged as she turned away again. Why did his words affect her so much ? Could he be right ? Was she the creator of the 'rainbow' killer , was he her product ? Was this all the result of something that was meant for something good that ended up wrong. So what if she had failed , it still didn't make her responsible for what was going on.

**_To be continued_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Ah another chapter is done...So who do you all think is the serial killer now ah ? Let me know what you think so far ! In the next chapter there's going to be a kiss...but I'm not saying it will be between those two we all want to see kissing !_

_- let me give you a hint about the next chapter , it's called : The virus..( the rest is up to your fantasy..)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer : I don't own the characters ! oh I didn't have much time to write this one so there could be a lot of spelling errors , i'll take a look at those later !_

_Devil : Ah yes thanks for pointing it out to me...I totally read over that one._

_Thanks to all those who reviewed me !_

_Enjoy_

_--_

Chapter 7** The virus**

'' I'm telling you Kenji , this guy is working and finding his way and victems through the internet.'' The blonde said as she sat down on the couch that stood on the other side of Kenji's office. He just strugged.

'' Haruka it's impossible to track him down and how can you be sure , we don't even know Ami is going to be his next victem , you can't always rely on your instinct.'' He said while taking a deep breath. First Haruka assumed this guy was choosing his victems by the color of their hair and now it was through the internet.

Haruka simply shook her head.'' No i'm sure this time. It's the perfect way. He's choosing his victems by the color of their hair and finds them through the internet , he's probably promising them everything and more so the unknowing girls fall for his talk and want to meet them. They meet somewhere quiet so they can be alone , that way he can kill them without getting caught.''

The man who sat behind his desk thought about it for a moment. It made sence but then again.'' Tenoh think about what you are saying , he is picking his victems by their hair color , then why is he killing them at the full moon ? There's no rainbow on that time of day. Besides even if this idiot is using the power of the internet it's impossible to track him down. You know how many computers which are connected with the net are in Tokyo ? And maybe he doesn't even live in Tokyo !''

The woman who sat on the couch looked down at her hands. Kenji could be right , this was crazy. But then again , they knew the serial killer was good at playing games with people , maybe the answer really was in the letters he left her. Or maybe they didn't make any sence and the murderer just wants to bring her on the wrong trail.'' Kenji , have you ever heard of something called subject 356 ?''

Kenji simply shook his head.'' No why ?'' The blonde tomboy finally looked up with a worried look on her face. Kenji's answer was something she had already expected. Setsuna had acted too weird when Haruka had asked her about the document.

'' I saw a document on Setsuna's desk which said : Subject 356. She was acting really suspicious about it.'' She answered causing the man in front of his desk to smirk. He knew what the blonde was thinking and to be honest he couldn't wait to do so.

'' Before she break into her office.'' He started.'' You first need to go to the crime lab to get those results from the last letter mister Rainbow left for you.'' Haruka gazed at him with a smile on her face. He knew her too well. She just nodded as she stood up.

'' I'll be back within half an hour , be good until then will you ?'' She asked before turning towards the door. He nodded with an innocent look on his face that tolded Haruka he wasn't going to wait for her and steal that document without her.

With that said and done she walked out of his office and started heading for the crime lab.

* * *

Ami looked through her microscope totally focused on what she was seeing. She had never heard someone come in until someone put their hand on her shoulder causing her to jump in shock. She calmed down a little when she saw it was the blonde who was suppossed to go out with her last night. 

'' I didn't scare you did I ?'' Haruka asked with a soft smile on her face. The blue haired girl just shook her head as she smiled back.

'' No don't worry , i'm just a bit jumpy. I heard you and Michiru talked last night about me.'' She started causing the blonde to become nervous again. Haruka just nodded as the girl in front of her continued.'' I also heard you were kind of mean against Michiru , why are you treathing her in that way ? She hasn't done anything wrong.''

'' I know , I know.'' The blonde said while taking a deep breath.'' Tell her i'm sorry , I wasn't feeling right. I'm here to get the test results actually.''

'' Why did you ask about me ? Why did you come to our house in the first place the first time we met ?'' She said ignoring Haruka.

The blonde just hung her head down. She didn't have the time for this. How was she going to explain that all anyway ?'' Ami can we please talk about that later , I really need those results.'' Again Ami ignored her.

'' First tell me what's going on.'' Ami said. Haruka tried hard not to laugh at that moment. Ami and Michiru sure looked a lot like eachother , they both didn't know when to quit.

'' Listen...I'm not mad at Michiru for anything , it's just...Uhm , we don't get along , yeah that's it. I really don't know why. And the reason why I came to your house was because i've seen you before and i thought you were cute , i wanted to ask you out.'' Haruka lied. No way she liked Ami , let alone stand think the girl in front of her was cute. Atleast she hadn't lied about the part which said she and Michiru couldn't get along.

Ami blushed slightly. She was completely taken aback by this. Did Haruka really think she was cute or was the blonde just lying his way ouf of it to get his results ? She decided there was one way to find out. As she blocked out all of her doubts and shyness she pushed herself against the blonde and pressed her lips against those of the blonde tomboy who first didn't do anything but when she found out what was happening she kissed the smaller girl back. She really wasn't enjoying this but if she wanted to catch that murderer she had to do this. But why did she feel like she was betraying Michiru , they couldn't even get along.

'' Ami ?'' Suddenly a voice said. Both women pulled back to look at the intruder. Their hearts broke as they saw the pained look on Michiru's face who had dropped the glass she was holding. She couldn't believe this was avtually happening. After all Ami was her friend and knew she liked Haruka , how could she do this. And as for Haruka she never wanted to see him again.

'' M-Michiru...listen I can explain...'' Ami started but was cut off by the aqua haired girl who tried hard not to cry.

'' Save it Ami , i'm sorry i interupted you two.'' She said as if she didn't care about what she had just seen but the tone in her voice betrayed her. Haruka just stood there listening to what the girls were saying. Why did Ami sound like she had just cheated on her lover , why did Michiru sound so pained at this. Maybe the aqua haired girl had liked Haruka all this time but that wasn't possible right ? Michiru had told Haruka face to face she wasn't into men and if the blonde remembered corrrectly she didn't recall telling Michiru she was a woman either.

'' Michiru please...'' Ami said but before she could even finish her sentence the other girl had already run out of the room leaving the two other women alone with their thoughts. Ami hung her head down in shame. She had betrayed Michiru by kissing the blonde and the worst of it all was she hadn't even felt anything while kissing Haruka.

'' I'll get those results.'' She whispered on the verge of tears. Haruka just replied by nodding.

* * *

Kenji who now had sneaked into the office of the green haired woman who , much to his suprise wasn't in her office started looking around for the document Haruka had beent alking about. Ofcourse it wasn't on Setsuna's desk anymore but somehow he had expected it. 

'' What are you doing here ?'' Suddenly a voice asked causing the man to jump in fear he got caught but when he turned around ready to apologize he looked right into Haruka's green eyes. The blonde started laughing when she saw the look on her partner's face. Never had she seen him this scared.

'' Shut up you idiot before someone hears you.'' He hissed. Haruka just shook her head as she started scanning the room.

'' Don't try to talk yourself out of it , admit you wanted to wet your pants in fear i was Setsuna.'' Kenji just ingored her as he scratched his head.

'' Where would I hide a sercet document if I were a chick ?'' He questioned himself. Haruka rolled her eyes. Here he went again calling women : Chicks. She just started walking to the opposite of where she was standing and pointed at a huge cupboard.

'' I think she put it in here.'' The blonde said. Kenji sweatdropped and gazed at the lock that was on the first drawer.

'' Oh just great , maybe you hadn't noticed but it's locked.'' He whispered nervously. They were so going to get caught if Haruka really was planning on breaking that lock. But when Haruka pulled a small needle out of her pocket his fears were confirmed.

'' Tenoh don't be so foolish , those things only work in movies.'' But after awhile of messing around the lock was broken and Haruka opened the drawer. Again Kenji sweatdropped and made a little note to himself never to doubt the blonde again.

Haruka started searching the drawer which contained nothing interesting , some pictures , some pencils. But then she saw what she had been looking for and pulled out the white document.'' Found it.''

With that said she closed the drawer again and walked over to Setsuna's desk. Kenji simply followed her. He'd rather take the file and go back to their office , Setsuna could come back any moment. But when Haruka opened the document and started looking through the file she caught his full attention as they both read the first line which said : Rainbow - Ami Mizuno , subject 356. Both looked at eachother in horror then they gazed back at the file which lay in front of them and read on.

Bu what they were reading was something they both found hard to believe. This file said something about a virus that was injected to the subject who they assumed was Ami. The following was what made this so unrealistic. It said the police office was creating a army of super cops by infecting them by an unknown virus which seemed to rebuild the weak cells inside of the human body into something immortal. Everyone who would be injected would become...immortal ?

'' Bullshit.'' Kenji spat. There was no way one single virus could do something like that , but then again what did Ami have to do with all of this ?

'' It seemed the lab was trying to make some sort of army to fight for justice.'' Haruka said while reading on.

Kenji shook his head in total shock.'' No way , that would mean they created injustice to fight justice ? What does all of this has to do with Ami in the first place ? Did they inject that shit into her too ?''

Haruka nodded.'' It says here Ami was the only one who survived the virus and didn't have any reaction on the injection. Something inside of her body held the antidote and saved her. After that they released Ami , subject 356 and made sure she didn't remember anything of the project they shut the lab down. It must be somewhere in the basement , next to the weapon chamber. Strange we never knew there was a lab..''

'' Well Setsuna has a lot of explaining to do but...this still doesn't solve our problem with the rainbow killer.'' Haruka and Kenji both jumped up as they heard voices from the other side of the door. Someone was coming.

* * *

_Let me know what you think...Do you think they will get caught ? And how about Michiru ?_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_Thanks for reviewing , i'm glad you like it this far...ah and about that kiss between Ami and Haruka , hehe what else could i do to suprise all of you ?_

_I dedicate this chapter to Auraluna7 , for all the support you've been giving me lately , thanks ! _

_Enjoy

* * *

_

Chapter 8 : **Mad**

'' Michiru please open the door !'' Ami pleaded. It had been a few hours ago she and Haruka had kissed and Michiru had stormed out. It seemed so foolish now. But on the other hand Michiru had no right to get this angry with her. I mean the aqua haired girl had said it herself , she wasn't into boys. In that case , why would she make such a drama out of this tiny event. Ami had been sure Haruka didn't like kissing her. It seemed the blonde cop only had eyes for her friend. At first Ami had been jealous and felt used but she got over it and had decided to find out why the blonde pretended to like her in the first place. Also she had never expect the blonde to return the kiss , she was actually suprised by it. And the fact Michiru just walked in that very moment , it seemed so unreal. Only stuff like that happened in cartoons. Hell she was proved wrong.

'' No go away !'' She could hear the other girl scream from the other side of the door. Michiru sounded so mad , so hurt and because of what ? If the aqua haired girl would take a minute to listen to Ami she wouldn't have to be this angry. It hadn't meant anything , she didn't want to betray Michiru , it was just a test to find out why Haruka was after her in the first place.

'' Please Michiru listen to me !'' Ami yelled back. She felt so helpless.'' Michiru I know you are mad at me for what you saw but it didn't mean anything ! I swear , I already told you I had no interest in Haruka , I just wanted to test why he wants to go out with me , we both know he came to our house just to ask me out. I've never seen him before that day...Please you got to believe me.'' She sounded so desperate.

Suddenly the door was opened revealing a very angry looking Michiru.'' I don't want your lies and I don't have to believe you. I believed once we were friends but now I know how wrong I really was. You aren't the shy girl you used to be , the girl who you were before we got promoted and started working in the lab. I hate you !''

Ami had stopped looking at Michiru now. She knew the aqua haired girl in front of her was right. She hadn't been the same as she once was but Michiru had changed a lot too. It seemed they did nothing but fight lately.'' Please don't say such things.'' She now begged but before she could say anything else Michiru had already cut her off by yelling some more at her.

'' Don't tell me what I should say or shouldn't ! You knew how I felt about Haruka. You said you would cancel your date with him so I could go out with him and the next day I find you two kissing in the lab , dammit !'' Michiru yelled causing Ami to look up at her with such an anger in her eyes Michiru kept quiet for a little while.

'' Oh don't pretend it's all my fault !'' The blue haired girl yelled back. She had completely lost it. It seemed Michiru was blaming everything on her now. She hadn't done nothing but being a good friend for the aqua haired girl and look at what she got in return.'' I did cancel my date with him so you could make a move but you didn't do anything and just let him walk away , as I already told you he's yours...I got my own date in four days with someone who has done nothing but listen to my problems , something you should have been doing , but no ! It's all about you , well guess was Kaioh I excist too !'' She could hear the other gasp. Maybe she should've just kept her mouth shut. She knew what she had just said had affected Michiru more than any other words could do.

'' Have it your way...'' Michiru whispered. The tone in her voice betraying her real emotions , anger , hurt but most of all pain.'' Go ahead , do what you want to do , I won't stop you but just to tell you , I don't care wheter you sleep with Haruka or not , we are no longer friends ! I quit that stupid job too , I didn't want it anyway.'' The truth was Michiru really loved her job but the idea of seeing Haruka and Ami every day just pained her.

'' Michiru you can't do that...'' But before the other could say anthing more Michiru had already closed the door again.

* * *

Haruka sat behind her desk. It had been two hours ago since she and Kenji had broken into Setsuna's office and had found that disturbing document. Not only had she found out a deadly virus had been tested on Ami but something inside of her told her this was somehow connected to the case on the rainbow killer. The question was , how ? How could a virus that was used two years ago have anything to do with a serial killer who was killing people through a patern that followed after the colors of the rainbow.

A that thought the blonde went wide eyed. Two years ago the serial killer had killed his first victem , a red headed girl. She wasn't shot or stabbed to death. Actually they had never figured out how she died , out of the autopsy they had stated she was strangled but there were never any signs of strangulation. She had to know how those people who had been infected with the virus died , if they died because their breathing had just stopped without any reason it could be whoever this killer was , was using the virus to kill his victems. The only problem was the fact the last victem was found dead with a knife in her back. Either the killer was afraid he was about to get caught or this girl had fought hard for her life making it impossible for him to inject the virus into her body. Whatever it was , the blonde was determined to find out. She had to talk to Setsuna , she was the only one who held the answers and the key to solve this mystery.

Just when she stood up Setsuna stormed into her office followed by Kenji who had a look on his face that didn't tell any good. Neither did the angry look on Setsuna's face look promising to her.'' Haruka Tenoh , you have a lot of explaining to do !'' The green haired woman yelled. What was she talking about ? Had she found out she and Kenji had broken in to her office ?

'' What did I do this time ?'' The blonde asked. She had decided to play it save.

'' Don't pretend to be that innocent Tenoh , I already talked to your lovely partner and he confessed !'' There seemed no way to calm the green haired woman down. First she threw the document on Haruka's desk followed by a picture of her and Kenji in Setsuna's office made by the camera's that hung in the green haired woman's office. Haruka hit herself metally. How could she have forgotten about those camera's.

'' Listen...I can explain.'' Haruka started as she recieved a questioning look from her partner. She just ignored it. After what they had found out and all the thinking she had done after this , she was sure Setsuna was innocent but that didn't rule out the fact Setsuna knew something.

'' Well you better start explaining..'' Setsuna hissed as the blonde tomboy nodded and sat down on her chair again.

Haruka looked down at the file Setsuna had thrown on her desk earlier and took a deep breath.'' I think I know how the killer is able to kill his victems without stabbing , shooting or strangling them but to be sure I need to know how the virus killed the so called _subjects._''

'' That doesn't explain why you went to my desk and stole secret information.'' Setsuna said , she was clearly nervous about all of this.

'' I broke into your office because the look on your face when i asked about that file was practically screaming for it. So the choice is up to you now Setsuna , you can either fire me or start talking.'' Haruka said with a smirk on her face. There was no way Setsuna was going to fire her , after all Haruka had all the evidence to sue this office for using illegal virusses and killing innocent people.

'' Okay...'' The green haired woman gave in suprising Kenji.'' We used that damn virus to create immortal people , we wanted to test the human body and how much it can stand. Everybody who would get injected with the virus would gain a piece of that immortality. Cells that were dying inside of the body would be reanimated...'' She was cut off by the blonde who gazed at her impatiently.

'' I already read that in the file , how did those who you injected die ?''

Setsuna hung her head down in shame.'' They just stopped breathing.'' And there is was , the answer to the unussual death's of the victems from the serial killer. He was using the virus. Nothing could change that fact now , it would mean it had to be someone who was involved with that accident back then. But since everyone except for Ami died...it couldn't be one of the victems. Maybe someone from the lab.

'' Setsuna , who else who is still working for this office was involved back then ?'' The green haired woman thought about it for a moment before answering the blonde.

'' Only me , Seiya , Ami and a few docters who died because a unknown illness.'' Was the answer that made Haruka shiver. Oh how she wished the murderer was that little black haired man she couldn't stand ever since she met him. She now prayed to the gods the murderer would be Seiya. I mean come on , she would catch the serial killer and make that bastard rot in jail forever , for her that was the same thing as a trip to the heavens above.

'' Who still has acces to the old lab ?'' Haruka now asked causing Setsuna to grow suspicious.

'' Why do you want to know all of this , do you think the serial killer has anything to do with what happened back then ?'' Setsuna asked. Ofcourse she already knew the answer , she had known it ever since the first victem was found.

'' And who still have access to that old lab ?'' The blonde now asked ignoring Setsuna's question.

The green haired woman just shook her head.'' No one. We shut it down two years ago and even if someone is still accessing it there's no way he or she could use the virus. The virus has been destroyed completely.''

'' So we are right back at the beginning ?'' Kenji asked who had been quiet the whole time. Haruka just answered him by nodding and looked back at the green haired woman with a hint of anger in her eyes. Not only had Setsuna been lying the whole time but she had also betrayed Haruka's trust and not told the blonde anything about what had happened. Besides it seemed Setsuna already knew what Haruka had meant with that last question or else she wouldn't have started about the virus and having access to it.

Haruka took a deep breath and stood up earning questioning looks from both her partner as the other woman.'' I have to go..'' Haruka explained.'' There's someone else I need to speak before I jump to conclusions.'' With that said she started heading for the door leaving them behind with the same question.

Where was Haruka going ?

* * *

_Ah yes before you all go jumping into conclusions yelling she's going to visit Michiru or Ami and Seiya is the serial killer...you are all wrong ! ( Or maybe not , one way to find that out )let me know what you think so far .._

_In the next chapter Haruka will recieve another letter and i'll reveal the murderer to you !_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_A special thanks to all of you who reviewed me , i love getting reviews !_

* * *

Chapter 9 : **The answer**

'' Wow calm down Tenoh !'' Seiya yelled as he was pushed against the wall by the angry blonde. She wasn't planning on releasing the man as long as he wasn't answering her questions. Oh yes she knew damn well she could get fired for attacking him like this but if her instinct was right it would be all worth it. The blonde just smirked as she saw the fearful look on the black haired man's face.

'' I'm not calming down until you tell me the truth !'' She hissed as she pushed him a little harder against the wall causing his back to ache.'' So i'll ask you again and this time you'd better answer me.'' Haruka started again this time a little bit slower.'' Are you the serial killer also known as the rainbow killer ?'' He just shook his head. Ofcourse Haruka had already expected him to deny it. All it would take to crack him would be a little bit of something called bluff.'' Then what were you doing at the old lab ?'' She now asked causing his eyes to went wide.

'' I've never been to that old lab , the last time i were there was two years ago , you can check it !'' Seiya yelled but his voice showed cracks.

Haruka just smiled at that. Another lie and she would have him to cough up.'' I have it all on tape , you were there and i'm sure the date on the video doesn't say you were there last time two years ago , plus we found prints on the letters that came from the rainbow killer and guess what , they matched with yours.'' She lied. He just swallowed hard.

'' You can't proof that besides , I didn't know anything about letters !'' Seiya defended himself.'' I only know you call the serial killer the rainbow killer because it was in your file. And i overheard you and Kenji call him that but i swear to you , I'm not him , you got the wrong person Tenoh.'' Haruka just nodded as she released him. It wasn't like she trusted the man it was just something he said that made her realise something. First of all even Haruka knew there were no camera's near the weapon chamber thus not near the old lab either. And second of all even if Seiya was the killer he still didn't have a motive to kill all those people.

Maybe Kenji had been right and they were back at where they started but on the other hand , maybe not. If there was a file about Ami there had to be files about the other subject too. Maybe not only Ami had survived the virus , maybe there was someone else who lived through it too.

Seiya straightened up and walked over to his desk.'' I'd like it if you would leave now.'' He stated causing Haruka to snap out of her thoughts and to turn around to look at him. Her eyes showed him she wasn't done with him yet. Seiya just took a deep breath as he pointed out a chair that stood in front of his desk.'' Okay.'' He said.'' Sit down and tell me what else you want from me.''

The blonde tomboy just nodded and walked over to the chair but she didn't sit down on it. Just when she reached it she turned her head towards Seiya who seemed to be a bit nervous.'' Tell me , who else survived the virus injections ?''

'' Nobody except for a girl named Ami Mizuno , she works in the crime lab. You can ask her yourself but...''

'' I know.'' Haruka interrupted him.'' But I believe there's someone else who lived through it.'' She confessed. Haruka had now decided to use a new tactic on Seiya. Instead of denying all of her assumptions she was going to confess everything , if she would be close there was no doubt he would get nervous and if the murderer would get extra careful she knew enough to arrest him.

'' You do ?'' Seiya asked interested as the tomboy just nodded. He wasn't reacting the way she hoped he would. Maybe he was a good liar or maybe he knew already what she had been up to.

'' Yes , the killer is using the same virus as the virus that killed all those people two years ago , plus the killer is now after someone with blue hair and not to mention not only does the killer know we call him the _rainbow_ killer it also happens to be this girl , Ami , was involved with the incident back then.'' Seiya nodded at what Haruka was saying. Somehow all of this made sence but then again if Haruka was right it would mean this had to be an inside job.

'' You want the old files...'' The black haired man said while taking a deep breath. Giving Haruka the files would mean his fate and that of all other people who were involved two years ago lay in the blonde's hands. The thought didn't lay good with him at all.

'' Yes and if you are planning on not giving them to me...''

'' I know what you are capable of.'' Seiya said making it impossible for her to finish her sentence.'' I'll bring you the files the first thing tomorrow morning , they are still in the old lab which is locked , I'll first have to ask permission to open it again.'' Haruka just nodded. She knew he would give her the files and documents she wanted but she also knew he would hold a few things back on her.

With that she turned away and walked out of Seiya's office. But just when she had stepped out of the door and closed it behind her back suddenly she bumped into someone causing her to fall back to the ground.

When she had regained her composure she looked up at Michiru who's eyes were red and swollen. There was no doubt in the fact Michiru had been crying just before they bumped into eachother. '' Are you okay ?'' Haruka asked as she stood up.

The aqua haired girl just nodded while she started picking up her stuff she had dropped. Now Haruka finally saw what Michiru had been carrying.'' Are you quiting your job?'' The blonde asked. Again Michiru answered her by nodding. There was no doubt the smaller girl was trying hard to ignore the blonde.

'' Why ?'' Haruka asked. As far as she knew Michiru really enjoyed her work here at the crime lab. Maybe this had something to do with whatever was going on between Ami and her.

'' That's none of your bussiness.'' The aqua haired girl hissed.

'' Ah you are finally talking to me...'' Haruka said with a smirk on her face.

'' It will be the last time because after this I will never have to talk to you again !'' Michiru yelled as she pciked up the last piece of paper from the ground. With that said and done she brushed past the blonde who just stood there wondering about what she had ever done to piss the smaller girl off that much.

'' Michiru wait a minute !'' Haruka yelled after the other girl who didn't stop and preteneded not to hear the blonde who now started running after her.'' Dammit can't you stand still one second and tell me why you are this mad at me ?'' Haruka asked when she had finally catched up with Michiru.

The smaller girl sighed as she stopped walking away. Luckily for them they were the only ones in the hall or else there was no doubt people would have stopped to stare at them and what would be next was ofcourse all those stories everyone would make up about them. Last time Haruka and Kenji had a huge fight and a few days after that th story that went playing around was Haruka had slept with someone else and Kenji had found out. It was so stupid people thought that in the first place since there was nothing going on between her and Kenji.'' Listen Haruka I just want to be left alone.'' Michiru whispered near tears.

'' I understand you feel like being alone right now but why act so frustrating around me ?'' Haruka asked causing Michiru to look up at the taller woman who she still assumed was a man.

'' Go and ask Ami , she knows and I bet she can't wait to tell you all about it. After all that's what she is good at , stabbing people in the back !'' Michiru yelled back ready to walk away again. Only this time Haruka acted faster by grabbing her wrist.

'' I don't want to hear it from Ami , I want to hear it from you.'' Was all she said. The aqua haired girl now stopped looking at the blonde. What could she say ? She couldn't just confess she liked Haruka. After all she had already told the blonde she wasn't into guys.'' Is it because I kissed her ?'' Haruka now asked.

'' No...'' The smaller girl whispered knowing she had ruined all her chances with that answer.

'' Oh I think it is.'' Haruka said still holding Michiru's wrist.'' I think you were jealous because I kissed her...are you in love with Ami or something ?''

'' No !'' Michiru now yelped.'' You are such an idiot ! I like you ! Okay ...now I said it..please let me go now...'' She begged still not looking up. Haruka who was suprised and shocked at first now smiled as she cupped Michiru's face. There eyes met once more.

'' I didn't know you knew i was a woman.'' Haruka whispered with a smirk on her face. After all Michiru had told her she was a lesbian and she hadn't expected Michiru to see right through her disguise.

Michiru couldn't help it but giggle. So after all Haruka had changed into a woman. With that she closed the space that was between them by kissing the tall blonde who didn't hesitate and kissed her back. At first the kiss had been innocent but the longer it lasted the more passionate it became. Soon Michiru found herself pressed against the wall while Haruka now traced down her neck with her lips causing the smaller girl to shiver.

'' H-haruka...'' The smaller girl whispered as she pushed Haruka away from her.'' We can't...I mean...not here.'' The blonde tomboy just blushed as she realised they were still standing in the hall across Seiya's office.

'' Mhh maybe you are right.'' Haruka now said giving Michiru another kiss before stepping away from the aqua haired girl.

'' But...how about...you and Ami...?''

'' There's nothing going on between us , I only had eyes for you ever since we met.'' The blonde cop confessed. Michiru couldn't help it but smile at that. So Ami hadn't been lying after all.

Even though they had just kissed neither of them could find the courage to tell the other those words both of them longed to hear. Those three words only lovers shared. Haruka just took Michiru's hands in hers as she pulled the smaller girl closer to her so she could plant another kiss on the smaller girl's lips.

* * *

Seiya just sat behind his desk writing down something on a piece of paper that seemed to be adressed to Haruka. 

_you have a lot of questions  
but since you don't know when to ask the right one  
you are not ready yet to hear the answers_

_greetings ,  
your Rainbow killer_

* * *

_Let me know what you think ! Ah yes now you all found out who the killer is but now the question is why ? Hey atleast Haruka and Michiru are together now !_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters

_As always thanks for reviewing this story ! __

* * *

_

Chapter 10 : **Phone call**

Time was running out. Everyone knew it , the tension was building up with only two days to go and still no one who could be blamed for all of this. Setsuna had simply ignored the facts and had decided not to listen to the blonde cop. The yelling of Haruka still echoed in her ears after she had told the tomboy she wasn't going to lock Seiya up.

Also it had been two days ago since Michiru and Haruka had become a couple much to Setsuna's dismay and also that of Ami. Now it was the blue haired girl's turn to feel betrayed. It was not like she was mad at Michiru for falling in love with the blonde or the fact Michiru and Haruka were now dating , no , It was the fact Ami and Michiru had fought about this. Michiru had decided not to quit working at the crime lab but also that didn't change anything. They were still not talking to eachother.

'' What should I do ?'' Setsuna asked after taking a deep breath. She felt so hopeless. Something inside of her told her to listen to the blonde cop but on the other hand she didn't want to believe Seiya was the rainbow killer. Why would he in the first place ? He had a great job , he got paid a lot of money for it too and as far as she knew he was happy. Why would Seiya kill people who hadn't done anything wrong ? Plus Seiya wasn't the type who would follow the colors of the rainbow and use the virus to kill his victems. It was simply impossible.

'' I ask myself that very same question , everyday.'' Another voice said causing the green haired woman to look up at Ami who stood in front of her closing the door behind her. Setsuna just smiled up at her. How long exactly had this girl been standing there ?

'' Hi Ami , how can I help you ?'' The green haired woman asked politely as she gestured Ami to sit down on the chair in front of her desk.

Ami did as she was told and sat down with a sigh.'' It's about me and Michiru , we're still fighting. I don't know what to do anymore , I really love my job in the crime lab but as long as i can remember me and Michiru had been friends. It's just hard.'' Setsuna nodded. She knew exactly what the blue haired girl in front of her meant. Ami just continued.

'' I have a date this saterday , and Michiru wasn't happy with it in the first place. I was though but as the day seems to get closer I start to feel...I don't know...I guess i'm scared. I'm not scared of what i may find there but i'm afraid Michiru had been right all the time. I know why Haruka visited me in the first place now , she suspects i'm the next victem on the list of that killer you are chasing.'' Setsuna just listened trying to make anything out of this all. What did this have to do with the fact she and Michiru were fighting ?

Ami stopped talking as soon as she saw the pained look in the older woman's face.'' Setsuna are you okay ? Do you want me to leave ?'' She asked. The green haired woman just shook her head.

'' No i'm fine , go on...''

Ami smiled softly as she stood up and walked over to Setsuna's desk.'' You really loved her didn't you ?''

'' I still do...'' Setsuna whispered with a pained tone in her voice.'' But I never found the courage to tell her...and I guess i'm too late now , besides I don't think I would've stood a chance anyway.''

'' How can you be so sure ?'' Ami asked.'' You never told her how you felt about her , maybe...''

'' No...'' Setsuna interrupted the other girl.'' I'm sure...Haruka loves Michiru , she never saw me the way I wanted her to see me. I was like a good friend to her , like family but nothing more. And even if I was she knew how to hide it very well.''

Ami just nodded deciding to let it pass. Maybe Setsuna was right but also Ami had learned something out of this little conversation. You can't go back in time but you can still fix things if you wanted to. Ami just hoped Michiru was going to give their friendship a second chance too.

* * *

Haruka sat behind her desk looking at the papers in front of her. This was so damn frustrating. She was so sure the serial killer was Seiya but without any evidence she stood nothing against him. Two days ago she had recieved another letter from the rainbow killer in which stood she was asking the right questions at the wrong time and she wasn't ready to know the answers yet. She's better find out the answers she was looking for soon or else there wouldn't be any time left to find the right time. This killer was playing a game with her. 

'' Ruka ?'' A soft voice asked causing Haruka to look up at Michiru who put down a cup of tea next to the blonde on the desk.'' Maybe you should rest , you've been looking at those papers for hours now. Get some rest , atleast lay down for a little while.'' The smaller girl sounded so worried Haruka couldn't help herself but smile.

'' I know I should rest and I will , as soon as I find what I'm missing...'' Haruka replied as she took the cup of tea in her hands. The warmth felt really good to her cold hands. She was so tired but whenever she would lay down all she could think of was the case. She knew she wasn't going to find any rest until this idiot was behind bars in the darkest cell they could find.

'' Okay let me help...'' Michiru said while hugging the blonde from behind and started looking over at the papers in front of them.'' So you know who's next and you are almost sure you know who the killer is ?'' Haruka nodded.'' The only thing you are missing now is the evidence and the motive ?'' Again the tomboy nodded. Michiru thought about it for a moment. If Haruka was going to let Seiya get follwed all day he would probably freak and make himself seem innocent. There really wasný much they could do. Ami had always been the genius when it came to these things. She really missed Ami sometimes.

'' I mean , why would Seiya kill those people , I know he was involved at that accident two years ago , I know he's hiding something but I don't know why...Dammit !'' The tomboy scolded as she banged her fist against the desk hard.

'' Ruka please stop that.'' The smaller girl begged as she released her lover and bent down to kiss the blonde on the lips passionately.'' Why don't you come to bed , I heard the best way to release stress is by having sex.'' The last part was said with a seductive tone in her voice. Haruka just smirked at those words pulling her lover on her lap.

'' You know I can't say no...but...'' Haruka paused for a moment. She knew she should be spending more time with the aqua haired beauty but the problem was they didn't have time , they had two days to catch the serial killer before he would strike again.

'' I understand..'' Michiru whispered a little bit dissapointed. WIthout saying anything more she crawled off the blonde's lap and started heading for the door.'' I'm going okay? I'll be in the lab if you need something.''

'' Michi...please...'' But before the blonde could stop her lover from leaving the smaller girl had already dissapeared.'' Dammit...'' Why did she have to act this way all the time. Michiru just wanted to help but it seemed all Haruka did was push the other girl away.

She decided to ignore it this time , after all she onyl had two days. After that she would have all the time in the world with her lover. Maybe she should've waited a little bit longer with confessing to the aqua haired girl she loved her. Before Haruka could mutter something else aloud for the whole office to hear suddenly the phone rang causing her to jump at the unexpected sound.

It probably would be Setsuna or Kenji. Come to think of it she hadn't seen Kenji in two days. Where was he anyway ? Again she took a deep breath before picking up the phone.

'' Haruka Tenoh's office...''

_Silence .._

'' Hello ?''

'' Ah hello Haruka...'' The voice sounded dark and husky , it couldn't be the voice of a female.'' How are you doing ?''

'' Excuse me ? Who are you ?''

'' Well i feel hurt Haruka...You have already forgotten about me ? I mean I'm everywhere you look , I'm all you talk about lately.''

Maybe it was the killer or maybe it was some kid playing a prank on her while using a fake voice. Then again how would a stranger know her name ? Haruka really was feeling nervous now.

'' Who is this ?''

'' I think you already know who I am...'' Was the reply.

Haruka swallowed hard. Could it be he was really calling her ? But how ? This was a private number not to mention it wasn't connected to the server of the office. Whoever was calling had thought of all details. There was no way Haruka could track him down now.'' I think I do...Since when have you decided to call me , were the letters getting too risky for you now ?'' She asked. If she wanted to figure out who he really was in case she was wrong at blaming Seiya she had to reconize him.

'' Ah yes , letters.'' The voice said while laughing.'' You see that's not really my thing , i'm not the one who had been sending you those letters. You were right on that part. Your partner Seiya is writing those letters but he's not me.''

Haruka fought the urge to laugh at whoever was at the phone. A little suspicious don't you think ?

'' Oh in that case why is Seiya writing those letters ?'' She asked not believing the man on the phone wasn't the same person as who was writing those letters. But then again this voice sounded so natural , there was no way this voice was fake. Somehow she knew the voice from somewhere , she just couldn't recall from what.

'' Uh-uh-uh , it seems someone hasn't been doing her homework.'' The voice said not even trying to pretend he didn't know her true gender.

'' Why are you calling me ?'' The blonde asked annoyed.

'' I called you because I wanted to make a few things clear to you. First I don't like it when people pretend to be me. Seiya is dead. If you don't believe me just go and visit his office.''

Haruka rolled her eyes.'' Not even I am that lucky.'' She couldn't believe she had actually said that out loud.

'' I guess you are. Ah yes , the second thing i wanted to tell you is you should never take someone for granted.''

It didn't take a genius to know what he was talking about. Michiru.'' What have you done to her ? I swear if you touch her...''

'' Uh-uhu-uh there you go again , I will be making the rules from now on Tenoh , first stay out of my bussiness and I'll let your little whore go. Second I want you to do a few things for me..''

'' Why should I...''

'' Again ...there you go.'' The voice said sounding a little annoyed this time.'' Don't talk until I tell you to talk...am I making myself clear ?''

'' Yes ma'am..'' Haruka muttered without knowing why she hadn't hung up yet. There was no way this idiot could have both killed Seiya and kipnapped Michiru without getting caught. This had to be some cruel joke. it could be Kenji , maybe that's why his voice was so familiar to her.

'' I know enough.'' The voice said.'' I'll call you later , I understand you first want to see if I wasn't lying. But think about what I said...''

'' Who...'' Haruka was cut off when she heard a loud click. He had hung up on her. She just lay down the phone as she stood up. She had to be sure. With that she ran out of her office not aware of the trouble which had just started.

_**To be continued**_

* * *

_So who is this guy who called ? Is Seiya really dead and what about Michiru ? Hah this really makes you wondering eh ? Can you be sure about anything ?_

_in the next chapter : Haruka will indeed find Seiya's body and finds out why he wrote those letters pretending to be the serial killer. Plus another suprise for the blonde when she get's arrested for murder on ...Seiya Kou? _

_- Let me know what you think !_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I still don't own the characters !

Yay I'm back with a brand new chapter ! who0hoe ( I guess ) Anyway I really got you ah ? You all thought it was Seiya eh ? Anyway the thing I said about taking a break from writing fanfiction still counts , I only am having a strange week and i don't have to go to school (sort of) so that means no homework or pointless tests , so i decided to continue this story until the very end. I'm not sure if the same will count for my newest fic..

Thienmong : _Thanks a lot for the episodes !_

Devil :_ Nah i'm just a girl who loves series like CSI and cold case..._

Joe who can't get a valid name _Bedankt vo0r de ideeën !_

Auraluna7 : _Hehe nope , Minako isn't worthy to show up in this story , ah in my imagination she's the one who got killed at the yellow_ _color (Have I already thanked you for making a bitch of Minako in your story ?), thanks for your review !_

_And all of you thanks for reviewing to0, you are really helping me a lot with your advice and idea's !_

* * *

Chapter 11 : **Arrested ?**

This so wasn't happening ! This just couldn't be true ! Haruka stormed through the halls of the police office trying to reach Seiya's office in the hope he was still alive. Not that she minded him being dead or anything but if he really was that would mean he wasn't the serial killer she had been trying to catch ever since the beginning of this madness.

When she finally reached his office she could feel her heart race as she slowly opened the door. The room was darkened but Haruka still could see the figure that sat behind his desk. Maybe it was Seiya who waited for her and then to shoot her. Slowly she reached for her gun as she tried to find the switch to put on the lights. Finally she had reached it and turned on the lights.

What she saw there was enough for her to drop her gun and let it fall to the ground. In front of her Seiya indeed sat behind his desk. His eyes were red and his mouth hung a bit open. It was very clear he had been screaming before. It was strange no one had heard him. Haruka looked around to see if the killer would still be here in the room but much to her dismay he wasn't. Now she turned her head back to look at the dead body of the black haired man trying to find the cause of death. Maybe it was the virus that was injected to his body so she couldn't see it. But when she got closer she saw the dried blood on his jacket. He had been lying her for a while.

In his hands was a piece of paper that was obviously put there for someone to find. Haruka just walked over to the body and pulled the piece of paper out of the dead man's hands and opened it.

_Didn't your mother ever teach you to say thank you ?_ It said causing her to suspect the killer was watching her this very moment. '' She did teach me...'' Haruka murmured.'' I just never listened.'' She just shook her head after that and threw the note on the ground. She had to inform the others about what had happened and about Seiya's death. It was sad though , It was sad she wasn't the one who put that bullet through his body.

But before she turned around to walk away and to get some help for this she walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Just as she had suspected there lay a bunch of papers in them and a black pen. This little piece of information was enough for her to be sure it was Seiya who had send those letters to her. She just knew it , simply because on papers the murderer had wrote to her , which now turned out to be Seiya as she suspected , where printed tiny roses just like the ones that were on the papers she found in Seiya's drawer. This also meant that whoever called her was the real killer. But why ? Why did Seiya write these letters ? It just didn't make any sence to her.

Shaking her head Haruka walked around the desk to look in the last drawer which was locked. She smiled as she remembered how she and Kenji had broken in to Setsuna's office before. Her drawer was locked too and they had broken it without breaking a sweat. It made Haruka wonder why smart people like Setsuna even took the trouble to lock things up. It only made things more suspicious. _What isn't locked will never be opened by those who are curious and hungry for the truth_. She rememinded herself of something Yaten had once said after they caught a bankrobber.

While shaking her head Haruka repeated what she had done to Setsuna's lock on this drawer which opened just as easy.'' Now let's see what you hide my dear...well not breathing sucker !'' She couldn't help but smile at that last part. She had wished Seiya death for quite a long time now. But he never died in a car chase or while arresting a crazed person and here he was , not breathing and as death as can be. Sometimes life was indeed beautiful.

She now opened the drawer and looked inside. There wasn't much to find in it except for a document that looked much like the one in which Haruka and Kenji had found out all about the virus and the secret project. Slowly she took it out of the drawer in her hands. This could be the answer to all her questions , or it could bring up more. She knew reading this could bring her whole theory in danger but she couldn't fight the curiousity , she had to know. And with that thought she opened the document. Much to her suprise the first page was empty but the second page was more than enough to make her feel dizzy as she read the first line. _Rainbow - Seiya Kou , subject 390._

Did this mean Seiya had been on of those subject too ? Had he survived the deadly virus too ? How was this possible ? She fastly started reading on but found nothing more that could feed her hunger for answers. It was almost the same as Ami's file. Only it seemed Seiya wasn't saved by an anti virus or anything but by dying before the virus could infect his cells. So instead of killing the cells Seiya had been brought back to life with no memory of what had happened before he died.' _He was dead for over an hour , there's no way someone call live after such a long period of not breathing , not even the human body is capable of such a thing.'_ Haruka shook her head.

She had to think about this for a moment. Seiya wrote letters claiming to be the rainbow killer , Ami is the next victem who was once infected by a deadly virus , as well as Seiya who's dead now. All other victems didn't have anything to do with the project Rainbow. Why was it called Rainbow in the first place ? Maybe the name of the project inspired the killer to kill his victems in order of the rainbow , this would again shake up her new theary of the killer being someone working for the outside. This was so confussing and with only two days left to go before the killer would strike again...' _Michiru...' _The blonde tomboy went wide eyed at that thought. The man who had called her before had mentioned something about kipnapping Michiru before.

She now turned around gazing at the walls , ceiling and objects that were in the room looking for any camera's which the killer could use to watch her movements.'' If you harm her or touch her with one fucking finger i'll kill you !'' Haruka yelled just as Setsuna stormed into the room followed by three other man who were cops as well. All four of them aimed their guns at the blonde who had stopped yelling to look at them with a shocked look on her face.

'' Put your hands in the air..'' Setsuna whispered with a sad tone in her voice. She had recieved an anonymous tip from someone who had called her a few minutes before they stormed into the office. The man who was on the phone had scared the green haired woman with even know why his voice affected her so much. The voice had claimed Seiya had been murdered by someone who was harmed and very dangerous. She couldn't believe it was Haruka they had to lock up now.

'' What...no you get it all wrong...Seiya...well I...fuck..'' She hissed. Now Seiya finally was dead she was going to get the blame and get locked up for a long long time. They didn't have any evidence against her , she had nothing to fear. What the hell was she thinking , she didn't even do it in the first place !

'' Haruka don't make me ask you again , put your hand in the air so we can see them.'' Setsuna repeated fearing Haruka was going to act stubborn again and was going to give the other three officers the chance to shoot her.

'' You can already see them and I didn't do this , I got a call. Someone said the freak...I mean Seiya had been murdered and I checked it out , I didn't do it , check my freaking gun , no bullets are missing , go look for prints on his body , you know I would never touch him , even if I would kill him he...''

'' Stop talking..'' Setsuna now yelled as she tightened the grip on her gun.'' Everything you say can and will be used against you , you have the right...''

Haruka rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe Setsuna was actually going to give her that speech.'' Sets , please don't point that shit out to me. You've got to believe me , you know i'm innocent.''

Setsuna put down her gun as she gestured the other guys to lower their guns too.'' I know you are innocent Haruka , cause you couldn't know about a phone call. I got one too but I have to treath you like any other suspect and on the moment...you are a suspect.''

The blonde nodded as she slowly started putting her hands in the air.'' I understand and that's why i'm sorry...''

Setsuna and the three other man gazed at her with questioning looks on their faces.'' Sorry for what ?''

'' This...'' Was all the blonde said as she pulled her gun out of her pocket causing the four in front of her to drop their own weapons. Haruka just aimed her gun at them with a smirk.'' I already said I was sorry for this. But if I will spent my time in jail when there's an idiot out there...I'm so close on finding who it is...''

'' Haruka don't...just put the gun down , you are only making yourself more suspicious.'' Setsuna begged a little bit upset by the fact the blonde cop was aiming her gun at her. She knew deep down inside that if she would make one wrong move the blonde would pull that trigger , but she also knew Haruka was innocent.

'' I can't...'' Haruka replied as she started walking towards the door carefully. Walking out of this office and building would be easy since she was a cop herself. No one would get even a bit suspicious. And maybe that was the answer to her previous questions. The killer could kipnap Michiru with the greatest of ease and kill Seiya without getting caught because he could just walk right out of this building. The serial killer had to be a cop too.

Before Haruka reached the hall she turned around to look at Setsuna once more.'' Oh and Sets...'' The green haired woman gave her a questioning look.'' You were right.'' The tomboy added.'' I'm too dedicated to this job , after I catch this bastard , i'll quite my job , maybe i'll become a good singer or maybe I can finally chase my dream of being a racer , who knows.''

Setsuna just nodded with a smile on her face.'' After this , there's no way you'll ever get a job in this building again. Go now , go prove you're innocence and save your reputation.'' The green haired woman added with a wink. Haruka nodded as she turned away and walked off.

The three police men wanted to get their guns from the ground and chase the blonde but they were stopped by Setsuna.'' No don't...Let her go , you all saw what I saw , you all know what I know...'' The three men just nodded and looked at eachother with doubting looks on their faces. They just strugged it off and turned to look at the body that still lay behind its desk.

* * *

_So where's Michiru ? Where's Kenji ? And what's going to happen next ? Let me know what you think and i'll try to update the next chapter as so0n as possible._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : _I still don't own the characters but...yep this plot is mine !_

Haruka-Michiru : _So i can add you to the cold case fan list ? go0d ! nah just kidding , thanks for your review !_

Thienmong : _Oh now you're getting close..._

Auraluna7 :_ Nope also Mamoru is not going to be in this fic , oh and thanks for your FFVIP but uh...well...I can't figure out what should be on the dots behind 1,2 and 3 without a little help ! I'm not that kind of a genius ! _

_- Thanks for reviewing , you think there's a lot of suspence in this story ? huh ? I don't know what you all mean , I haven't even begun yet...but this chapter will give you two more suspects..

* * *

_

Chapter 12 : **Silver car**

The next day wasn't any better. There was still one day to go before the full moon and since Seiya was dead there weren't any suspects left. Ofcourse Haruka had made herself look like a criminal by what she had done but still nobody thought she did it.

Suddenly the door to Setsuna's office flew open revealing a tired Ami who seemed like she had been running her way to the office.'' S-Setsuna...'' She said while trying to regain her breath.'' She's gone..''

Setsuna looked up at the girl with worried eyes.'' Who's gone ?''

'' Michiru.'' Ami answered as she closed the door behind her and sat down on the chair that stood in front of Setsuna's desk.'' She never came home tonight and nothing's missing either , what if you all were wrong and Michiru was the next victem on the killers list , I mean her hair is almost blue too and i have never seen a perfect blue rainbow. Plus my hair is a little too dark to be a color out of the rainbow don't you think.''

The green haired woman nodded.'' Ami though there's a slight chance you are right I still have to say you are overreacting. Maybe Michiru went along with Haruka. Only the gods know where they are now , besides...''

Ami interrupted her.'' But what if she isn't with Haruka ? What if the killer knows you are protecting me and has found himself a new victem. You said Kenji would be watching me 24/7 but I haven't seen him in days , it's like he just dissapeared.''

'' You haven't seen him ?'' Setsuna asked a little bit suprised by this. Without waiting for an answer the green haired woman took the phone in her hand and dailed a number. It seemed it took awhile before she got any response.'' Yes can you put me through to Kenji's office ?'' She asked and waited for an reply. Ami just watched Setsuna's movements and flinched when the green haired woman lay down the phone on the hook again scolding.'' He isn't here , better , he hasn't checked in since four days ago.''

'' Maybe he's sick.'' Ami replied trying to keep the taller woman calm.

Setsuna put her head in her hands. Maybe it was Kenji who was the killer after all. Maybe Haruka's instinct had failed all of them and the killer had been there all the time. She couldn't be sure anymore , she couldn't trust anyone.

'' Setsuna , are you okay ?'' Ami asked concerned about the other woman who was acting strange all of a sudden. Setsuna now looked up at the blue haired girl and nodded trying to look calm and reserved.

'' Yes i'm fine , I think it's just stress , I mean one day to go and still no suspect.'' She answered.' _I'll have to send a team to Haruka's and kenji's house.' _Maybe she could find the things she needed there.'' By the way we found a replacement for Michiru in the lab.'' The green haired woman now spoke changing the subject.

Ami now gazed down at her hands with a sad smile on her face. So Michiru had really done it , she had quit her job only because of their stupid fight.'' Oh..'' Was all she said trying hard not to cry. Maybe that was why Michiru hadn't returned home. Maybe she really went along with Haruka to wherever they were planning to go.

'' His name is Taiki Kou.'' Setsuna went on ,she feltsorry for the girl. Setsuna knew how long those two had been friends and now with all of this going on.''He's Seiya's oldest brother. We first wanted to put someone else in Michiru's place but he didn't give up since Seiya died , he wanted to help catch whoever did this.''

'' What...'' Ami started but decided not to go on with her question. Maybe this Taiki was the killer. But that didn't make any sence , who would kill his own brother ? Then again this whole rainbow things was idiot. Now also Ami felt like she couldn't trust anyone. Maybe Setsuna but then again maybe not. It didn't take a genius to know this was an inside job.'' I'd better welcome him.'' She said instead as she stood up.

Just when the blue haired girl had reached the door she heard Setsuna's voice say her name causing her to turn around.'' We'll find Michiru , believe me , everything will turn out just fine.'' Ami nodded and turned back to the door. Maybe she should mention to Setsuna about her date for tomorrow evening , maybe her date...'_Stop being paranoid Ami.' _She scolded herself as she opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Haruka drove away fastly in her car. She had to find Michiru but where could she begin ? She couldn't knock on everyone's door asking if they were the rainbow killer. That would be insane. If only she hadn't acted to cold towards Michiru this would never have happened. So what if Seiya got killed , so what if Ami would die in the hands of this sick bastard. On the moment it was Michiru and only Michiru who counted. She had to find her at any cost. 

She was shaken out of her thoughts when suddenly her cellphone went off causing her to jump slightly before picking it up. She already knew who it was. He had promised her to call back and this was the same time as he had called her the day before.'' What ?'' She asked as she heard someone laugh at the other side of the line.

'' You're good Tenoh , I hadn't expect you to know it was me. Unless you always pick up the phone by asking -what ?'' His voice told the blonde to be careful and to act calm. If she would say anything wrong and would betray the anger that went through her body the killer could make could use of it.

''Where's Michiru ?'' The blonde asked. She knew he wasn't going to answer that. She was a cop after all , she couldn't believe she was acting like this. She had to forget about Michiru for awhile and concentrate on the killer. Maybe if she listened well she could hear sounds of where the killer could possibly be on this very moment.

'' She's save.'' The man answered.'' I already told you , I'm not after her and I don't want her death. She's a pretty girl though , I would've come to bed with her when she asked.'' Haruka went wide eyed at that statement. So he had been watching her too ? That would also mean he had seen...

'' You sick pervert !'' She yelled. He had seen everything. How they kissed and went back to her office and the rest of it. She really didn't feel like going into details.''You know you are sick right ?'' She asked lsoing her temper.'' Just wait until I get my hands on you !''

Again she heard the man laugh.'' Oh you naive woman , you won't get your hands on me , I won't let it happen you see...I have something you want and you have something i want. By the way I didn't watch all of it , I missed the part in which you two ca...''

'' Shut up !'' Haruka now screamed turning red.'' I don't want to hear what you saw and what you didn't see. So shut your mouth !'' The blonde took a deep breath calming down a little. This was what she had been afraid of , he knew how to make her angry.

'' Are you going to yell at me the whole time ?'' The man asked making it clear by the tone in his voice he wanted to drive her crazy.'' Aren't you even curious about what I want from you ?''

'' Ami..'' Haruka replied. But when she heard the man laugh again and reply it wasn't Ami who he wanted she turned pale. What else could he possibly want from her?

'' Look in your trunk.'' The killer now said. The blonde tomboy shook her head not really understanding why she was listening to this guy. She gazed around looking for a good place to park her car. When she found one she pulled over and stepped out of the car still holding the cellphone in her hands.

Then she pulled a key out of her pocket and opened the trunk. There was nothing there , it was empty.'' There's nothing here , is this your way of saying you are on the winning hand or something?''

'' Look better.'' Was all the man replied after faking a yawn.She sighed and looked back into the trunk. Still she saw nothing. He was just playing with her , seeing how far he could push her to do things. Just when she was about to close it again her eyes fell on a tiny piece of paper. Is that what he had meant ?

'' What no bomb ?'' Haruka asked as took the piece of paper in her hand and opened it. She was sure he would come with another riddle or something and she was right.

'' Read it aloud.'' The man's voice demanded.

Haruka did as she was told and started reading what was on the paper.'' To catch a criminal you have to think like one.'' She read. What the hell did that mean , that the killer was a fan of the series _criminal minds_ ?

'' Yes , now turn the paper around.'' Again Haruka obeyed by turning the piece of paper around to read what was on the other side.'' Good , now read this out loud too.'' He said letting the blonde know he could watch every movement she made. He was still watching her. What was this guy ? He must be freaking rich if he could buy all those camera's to spy on them.

'' Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it isn't there.'' She said trying to understand what the patern between both lines was. The first was easy. He meant she had to think like a real killer would think. The second one made less sence to her...unless...unless he wasn't using camera's. Shocked she started looking around to see if someone stood there watching her. Then her eyes fell on a silver car that was parked across the highway. She could see a figure look back at her. unfortunately the car stood too far away for her to see who it was.

'' You got me.'' The voice on the other line said as the car that stood across the road started its engine and drove away. Haruka just watched it drive away. She knew if she would follow him he would hurt Michiru. She had to play his game to catch him. It seemed the killer had already thought of the fact Haruka would see him because the car didn't have a number plate.

'' Fuck...'' She scolded.

'' Well now I can't see you anymore...too bad. I think i'll just have to call you back later. It seems i need to buy a new car.'' The man on the phone said.

'' Why don't you just steal one ?'' Haruka asked. After all he was a criminal.

Again the man laughed.'' Good one Tenoh , you're still a cop you could look it up in files if a car is stolen , plus I have enough money. Until then I'll give you a hint. Go to the closed factory in Tokyo called , you know which one I mean.'' That wasn't a real hint , it was more like an invitation.

Haruka nodded.'' Yes , the one where we found your first victem.'' With that said he hung up leaving her alone with her thoughts. The blonde had to be careful now. He was planning something , something big. She wouldn't be suprised if he was going to blow the whole factory up with her in it. She knew this guy was capable of doing almost anything. Plus she still hadn't found out what he wanted from her if he wasn't after Ami.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Oh you didn't see that one coming ah ? What do you think is going to happen at that factory ?_

_-In the next chaper Kenji will show up again as well as someone who is after Haruka. - Let me know what you think and Review ! Oh and a little note to those who tried to guess who the killer was : You are still all wrong !_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Thanks for reviewing ! This isn't the best chapter ever but atleast I updated , I hope you'll like it !_

* * *

Chapter 13 : **Red wires**

Taiki and Ami sat behind their desks looking through the microscopes to see if they could find any kind of material on the letters that were send to Haruka that could identify the killer. Much to their dismay they hadn't found anything yet. Both knew the time was running out and it was working on their nerves. Especially for Ami since she was going to be the next victem.

'' Taiki..?'' The blue haired girl started as she looked up from her microscope to the man next to her. He smlied at her but before he could say anything suddenly the silence was broken by his cellphone that went off. He fastly excused himself and picked up his cellphone while walking out of the lab.

'' Yes , this is Taiki speaking ?''

'' Hi...'' A voice from the other side of the line came.'' This is madame nake-d.''

Taiki rolled his eyes.'' Madame...who ?''

'' Madame nake-d.'' The voice repeated causing Taiki to laugh slightly.

'' Listen ma'am I don't know what you are selling but whatever it is , I don't want it.''

'' Don't be so annoying Taiki , just play along.'' He now heard Yaten say.

'' Yaten why the heck are you calling me and what's this shit about madame naked ?'' Taiki asked impatient. Yaten knew better than to call him at work and play pranks on him. Sometimes he wondered if the silver haired man maybe was adopted or something.

'' No you are saying it all wrong.'' Yaten screamed.'' It's madame nake-d.''

'' Whatever , why are you calling me ?'' Taiki persisted. After all he just got this job he couldn't screw it up already at the first day already.

'' Have you found any evidence on Seiya's body or the letters the killer send to that blonde bitch ?'' Yaten asked suprising his brother by his calmness. Their brother had just been murdered and already Yaten was asking about his body.

'' No..'' The brown haired man answered.'' He's still in the morgue , we will take a look at him after we finished the letters , why ?''

'' Just because...'' The other hesitated.'' I want to know who did this and who the killer is. I think it's Haruka , I mean she was with Seiya before they found him dead plus she almost shot Setsuna and two other police officers.She's nowhere to be found.''

'' Don't do anything stupid.'' Taiki warned his brother who just muttered something and hung up leaving Taiki alone in the hallway with his thoughts.

* * *

Haruka drove as fast as she could towards she old factory wondering what the serial killer was up to. She wasn't so sure what she could expect next. Maybe another body and maybe not , maybe he just wanted to distract her so he could get Ami. 

When she finally arrived there she was suprised by the huge difference of what it had looked like two years ago. There wasn't much left of the factory , only some walls that stood in the high sand and a ceiling that looked like it was about to come down any minute. She shut down the engine and stepped out of her car looking around for the silver car she had seen before. It wasn't a big suprise when she didn't see the car or anyone.

While talking a deep breath the blonde started walking towards the factory. When she was close enough to look inside she saw Michiru sit in the middle of the factory , tied up while looking around with a paniced look on her face. This had to be some kind of trick , Haruka was sure the killer was here somewhere watching her. Maybe he would have a gun to shoot her when she would come near her lover.

Haruka took her gun out of her pocket and held it tightly as she started walking towards Michiru.'' Don't move !'' Suddenly a voice yelled causing the blonde tomboy to jump and to turn around to the place the voice came from. She lowered her gun when she saw Kenji standing in front of her.

'' What are you doing here and what the hell do you mean with : Don't move ?'' Haruka asked a little unsure of what to do next. What was Kenji doing here ? First he didn't show up for work for days and now he was here at the same place as the killer told Haruka to go to.

'' I know what it looks like but if you cross that red line in front of your feet you will trigger an bomb that's strong enough to blow this whole factory up.'' Kenji said while pointing a tthe ground where Haruka was standing. The tomboy knew that if she would look down the chance was big Kenji would attack her. On this very moment she wasn't sure of anything anymore.

After studying Kenji's face for a few more seconds Haruka decided to listen at her partner as she gazed down at the ground. There was indeed a red wire surrounding the whole factory but could it be an explosive ?

'' Then how the hell am I suppossed to get her out of there ?'' The blonde yelled frustated. This serial killer was really playing with her and she couldn't do anything about it. He was probably on his way to the office already to get Ami and kill her.Maybe she should just give it up.

'' I don't know.'' Kenji whispered. He could see how much all of this was affecting the blonde cop. He wished he could help his partner in some way but he knew he couldn't.

'' How the hell did you find me in the first place and how come you know so much about this bomb , I want some answers and I want them now !'' Haruka yelled and aimed her gun at her partner. She had had enough of all the lies , she wanted the truth and since nobody was telling her anything she had decided to get her answers on the hard way.

'' Wow , calm down Tenoh !'' Kenji yelped as he put his hands up in the air.'' You know there's no need for this kind of behaviour.'' But when he saw the look on the blonde's face he knew she wasn't playing around and swallowed hard.'' I know I have a lot of explaining to do but if we don't get Michiru out of that factory within twenty minutes everything will blow up automatically.''

Haruka just shook her head.'' No first give me my answers , How can I be sure you're not the kiler ah ? What if I turn around for one second to save her and you somehow find a way to trigger the bomb or stab me in the back. I want my answers first !''

'' Tenoh you got to trust me , you followed your instinct once , what is it telling you now ?'' The man asked causing Haruka to look down at the ground for one moment but she fastly looked up again with an emotionless look on her face.

'' It's telling me not to trust you or anyone.'' She replied but lowered her gun letting him know she wasn't going to shoot him anymore. She knew he wasn't a treath to her. If he really had wanted her death he wouldn't have stopped her from crossing that line.

'' I'm here for over two days now.'' Kenji said suddenly.'' Like any other killers I expected him to come back to the place he killed his first victem and I was right. He was here. I'm afraid I couldn't get a good look at him cause he was wearing a mask but...I saw him make this bomb Haruka , he made it. This guy isn't flloing around. We already knew ofcourse but this also proves he's a handy man and we can expect all kinds of hidden traps.'' Haruka just nodded as she let her partnet continue.'' Later I saw him carry Michiru back into the factory , I knew if i would try to rescue her I would risk getting caught so i stayed low...But I heard him talk on the phone just a little while ago. It sounded very strange and stupid , like he was talking in some sort of code..''

'' Okay okay , I believe you.'' The blonde hissed a little annoyed now.'' But you haven't found a weak point to the explosive ?'' Kenji just shook his head. Maybe Haruka should hear about that phone call first but he decided to let it rest until later. Then he went wide eyed staring from Haruka back to the red wire and so on.

'' Tenoh...that's it !'' He yelled.

'' What's it ? You finally figured out I'm not expert with explosives and...''

'' No , no !'' Kenji interrupted the blonde as he jumped into the air and ran over to one of the broken windows of the factory. Then he pointed at a small box that was obviously not part of the building.'' This must be the place where the wire starts !''

Haruka nodded.He had a good point there but Kenji also should know the killer was a smart man and wasn't stupid enough to make this easy for them.'' Open it , but be careful.'' She whispered as she gazed through the window looking right into Michiru's eyes which were red and swollen from all the crying she had done.' _Just hold on Michi. I promise you'll be save soon.'_ With that she whispered a silent _I love you _to her lover who looked like she was going to faint any moment. Then she focussed on Kenji again who was opening the box carefully.

When he finally had opened it they both looked around hoping they hadn't triggered anything. Much to their relieve they hadn't and gazed back at the box. Inside it was empty. There were no hints of red wires or buttons which could trigger or shut off the power that was supplying energy to the bomb. But there was something hanging in the back of the box. Kenji gazed at Haruka who nodded giving him permission to get it out.

With that said and done he folded the little piece of paper open and started to read what was on it aloud.'' _Ah dear Kenji and Haruka , you must think I'm crazy not to notice someone was spying on me but because I admire your braveness I will tell you a little secret...There is no explosive , Instead of triggering a bomb I triggered something better , your sences. Go get your girlfriend Tenoh and enjoy the rest because when you get back ...you'll be in for it.'' _Both partners just shook their heads in disbelieve.Was all of this fake ? Was Nothing was going to explode ?

'' What now ?'' Kenji asked after a few moments of silence.

'' I don't know , should we risk it ?'' The other asked not really liking the idea their lives depended on a little note.

'' Well we both know he loves mind games so my guesses are the red wires are really nothing but wires , nothing more. For once I feel like trusting...'' Haruka interrupted him by telling him to shut his mouth because he was talking too much.

'' Let's just do this and get it over with.'' Kenji said earning a nod from his partner. With that they both took a deep breath and crossed the line.

* * *

'' Who was it ?'' Ami asked when Taiki returned. He just strugged. 

'' My annoying brother , he wanted to know how things were going. I'm afraid he might do some crazy things now Seiya is dead , you know...those two were pretty close.But we are all shocked by Seiya's sudden dead.''

Ami nodded.'' He'll get over it , maybe this is just his way of dealing with his loss.'' Taiki nodded. He really hoped that what Ami said was true because if she wasn't right things could go wrong. Yaten had always been a reserved person but he had changed this past few days. Then he remembered Ami wanted to say something before Yaten called. But when he looked at the blue haired girl who was busy cleaning up some coffee she had spilled he decided to ask later. Ami seemed to be so deep in thought it made him wonder if something was wrong.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Ah you probably all wanted to know what happened to Haruka and Kenji and then this mad woman (me) switched over to the crime lab. Po0r you , nah just kidding , I'll leave it up to you to guess what's going to happen. It isn't so hard to guess , either the whole factory is going to explode or not..And no people i'll give you this...Mamoru isn't the killer (he isn't allowed to show up in this story , he's to0 stupid) and well...i guess you all know it isn't Seiya unless he faked his dead...and it isn't Taiki either ! that leaves us with two guys...Yaten or Kenji ,omg I really should stop watcing police series ! Anyway let me know what you think !_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

_Hi everybody ...ah this is the chapter you've all been waiting for ! I'm going to reveal the killer , atleast to the ones who have been reading every chapter from beginning 'til the end. So let's see who of you can figure this out !_

_hagancameron : Oh I hadn't thought of that yet...I think I can give him a nice part in which he dies (i'm sure of it !)_

_-Thanks for reviewingI hope you'llenjoy this chapter ( I know I did !)

* * *

_

Chapter 14 : **Mixing skirts with plans**

Now racing across the highway at full speed Kenji , Haruka and Michiru who lay unconscious on the blonde's lap raced towards the police office. Haruka sat on the backseat holding the unconscious girl tightly while she gazed out of the front window.'' So what was all of this shit about the killer making some phonecall in which you assumed was a code ?'' Haruka asked after one hour of complete silence.

Kenji stayed focussed on the road but the tomboy could see him smile a bit. Maybe Kenji had expected Haruka to be mad at him for all that has happened and was smiling because she had finally talked to him , or he was just smiling because it seemed Haruka had really listened to what he had said.'' Well it had to be some kind of code since he knew I was there spying on him.'' He paused for a moment trying to recall what the killer had said.

'' In that case how do you know he really was talking to somebody on the phone ?'' Haruka now asked as the car suddenly made an unexpected move causing her to bump against the side window with her head.'' Ouch , Kenji...'' She hissed.'' Not even I drive that reckless , slow it down will you !''

'' Sorry..'' Kenji apologized slowing down a little.'' Anyway...he was talking in a code , atleast I think...that or either he was playing a prank on someone.'' The blonde tomboy just rolled her eyes. Sure the killer was crazy but to call someone just to play a prank on them sounded even too weird for the rainbow killer.

'' Cut me some slack will you and just tell me what he said on that phone call , maybe I can make something of it.'' The tomboy persisted as she felt Michiru's head on her shoulder.

Kenji was now laughing slightly.'' You're not going to believe it even if I would tell you.''

'' Try me...''

Trying to regain his cool he sallowed hard trying to choke his laugh away.'' He was talking about someone called Madame Naked.'' Haruka went wide eyed at that. Kenji wasn't serious was he ? Why would a serial killer talk about someone called madame naked..unless he was planning on visiting a prostitute.This was all the more proof of the fact the phone call the killer had made was fake.

Kenji who saw the look on the blonde's face shook his head knowing what Haruka was thinking.'' I know it sounds impossible but I swear that's what he said plus I also heard who he was calling. He was talking to someone called Taiki.''

'' Taiki ?'' Haruka asked thinking about it for a moment. That name was odly familiar to her but she just couldn't place it. Kenji nodded as he suddenly stopped the car and turned around to look at the blonde on the backseat who was still holding her lover.

'' Yes , have you ever heard of that name before ?'' Haruka just shook her head letting her partner know it wasn't important.Then she gave him a questioning look. Why had they stopped driving all of a sudden , there wasn't any time for pit stops. Kenji just pointed out of the window at the police office.

' _We're here already , wow and they say I drive fast.' _The blonde thought. It always took her two hours to get from the office to the old factory but somehow Kenji had managed to make it in one hour.'' Well get out of the car , we need to inform Setsuna about what I heard and about what happened at the factory , we still got one day until the full moon.''

'' Uhm...'' Haruka started while blushing.

'' What ?''

'' Well you see..'' Haruka tried again as she suddenly looked up at him with a smirk on her face that didn't tell anything but more trouble.'' When you were away some things happen I think you should know of.'' Her partner just nodded waiting for her to go on.'' Well...I kind of threatened Setsuna and some other cop to kill them , pointed my gun at them a few times and found Seiya's dead freaking stinking...anyway I found his body and now they think it's me who killed him.''

'' With other words you screwed things up...again.'' Kenji simply stated.

The blonde cop nodded giving him right for the first time.'' If I would set on foot through that door i'll be death before you know it.'' She thought about it for a moment. Michiru was still unconscious , if she would leave her lover in this car the chance the killer would kipnap her again was big. Besides they didn't know wheter he was watching them this very moment.

'' Use your girlfriend as shield.'' Kenji suggested. First Haruka thought he was kidding but the look on his face didn't show any cracks. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. She could pretend she kipnapped Michiru and is willing to let her go after they speak to Setsuna , but that would also mean Kenji could lose his job. Was he aware of that?

'' Don't worry.'' The man said as if he knew what was going through the blonde's mind.'' I'm not going to work as a cop after this , besides what does being a cop mean if I don't have you as my annoying partner ?''

'' Are you sure about that ? I mean you could risk getting in prison for this.'' Haruka asked not sure of what to expect. What if they had misunderstood the meaning of that note the killer had left for them ? What if the killer wasn't striking again today and was waiting patiently for the full moon to kill off Ami ? But that still didn't make sence to the blonde. She still hadn't figured out what she had , the killer could possibly want.

'' Not if we prove we are not guilty , besides we need to find out who Taiki is. We can't do that without the computer in Setsuna's office. We could always look in the phonebooks but you know how many names start with a T. in Tokyo. And that is _if_ our killer lives in tokyo.''

'' So we're breaking in her office again ? I told you , we can't just walk in without getting shot and i'm not going to risk Michiru's life , she isn't even awake , how the hell do you want me to use her as a shield while i will be carrying her in ?'' Haruka said instead of answering her partner's question.

'' Okay you have a good point , but she fainted and there's no certainty she will wake up before the full moon. We could break in tonight but that leaves us with a short ammount of time. I could always...''

'' No you can't.'' Haruka interrupted him.'' Since you dissapeared so myseriously they suspect you too. I did at first. You even stand less a chance than me.'' kenji rolled his eyes annoyed. So this meant they both couldn't walk in without risking their lives , Michiru on the other hand...

'' What if we dress up...well you dress up.'' Kenji suddenly said after a few minutes of silence.'' If you would wear girl's clothing no one will even assume you are Haruka. I wish I could do it but if I would wear women's clothing...well let's say I risk getting locked up for life.''

'' No way !'' The blonde yelled gaining soem attention from people who were walking past them.Luckily for them the sun made it impossible for those people to see their faces.''I'm not going to dress up like a woman , you do it ! I'm not...I repeat i'm not...doing...that.'' The last part was nothing more than a whisper but enough to break Kenji who started laughing.He knew he had won , Haruka would do anything to solve this case even if it would mean wearing a skirt.

Haruka now burried her head in Michiru's hair scolding. She couldn't believe this was the only way to get in.There had to be another way. It had been more than twenty years ago since she last wore a skirt and that was because he parents forced her to.But now , how were they going to get those clothes from ? They couldn't just walk into a store and buy it. First of all because there was cops everywhere and because Haruka looked like a man , walking into a store and buying women's clothing would wake a lot of attention and suspicion.

'' Don't worry about anything...'' Kenji said , he was obvously enjoying every moment of it.'' I have a skirt and tank top with high heels in the back of my trunk. The blonde tomboy looked at him in total shock.

'' What the hell are those things doing...there ?'' She asked stuttering. He had to be kidding her , he couldn't have those things in the back of his car.' _Please god don't do this to me , I swear I will go to church...I will never swear again , I will never hit Kenji again when he's annoying but please...not a skirt !' _She hung her head down in shame when she saw Kenji take the keys out of the engine and step out of the car a few seconds later.'' Oh my god , he wasn't kidding.''

Not long after he left he came back with a plastic bag in his hands handing it to the blonde with an evil smirk on his face.'' Well don't ruin them okay...they're just new.'' The blonde who was turning a bit pale shook her head in disbelieve waiting for someone to wake her up from this nightmare.

'' First of all a few things...'' Haruka started as she took the bag from his hands.'' I'm not changing into those clothes here with you. And second of all , first tell me why do you keep this clothes in your trunk...and don't tell me because you waited for the right occasion.''

Kenji's smirk dissapeared from his face. It didn't take a genius to see he was thinking of something to talk his way out of this. When he couldn't think of something he hung his head down.'' It still had them from my last undercover job.'' It was nothing more than a whisper but loud enough for the blonde who now started laughing her heart out.

'' To...what !'' She laughed.'' A bar for travestites ?'' She stopped laughing when she didn't get any reply from her partner who was now turning a nice shade of red.'' You.. you...you dressed up like a girl...for...'' She couldn't even finish her sentence because before she could she broke down again. This was too hilarious for words. Why hadn't she been informed about that case , she could have taken pictures. Oh well too bad.

'' Stop that and just put on those damn clothes.'' Kenji murmered. Again the blonde stopped laughing and gave him a cold glare.'' I'm not changing in front of you , plus people can see me...are you sure there's no other way ?'' She asked. Her partner ofcourse could think of a million other ways they could get into the office unseen but ofcourse he wasn't telling her. After all she had laughed at him just a minute ago , he wanted his revenge too.

After wasting another half an hour of yelling and complaining Haruka had finally changed her clothes and was now wearing the short and white skirt that was too revealing for her taste and a black tank top with red high heals. Couldn't Kenji atleast have a slightest idea and sence for fashion. Red , black and white. oh yes he had obviously been wearing those clothes to a bar for travestites.

While swallowing hard she pushed the door open as she started walking towards the elevator hearing some of the police men whistle after her. She just tried to ignore them as she stepped into the elevator that led to the fourth floor where she could get access to Setsuna's office and computer. She just hoped she wasn't going to get caught. This far things had been going well , but as she had learned a long time ago. Meaning things start well , doesn't mean it will end that way too.

The tomboy just took a deep breath when the elevator doors opened. She had been too deep in thought to notice the person who was standing in front of her , examining the blonde.

'' Haruka ?'' The person asked her in shock not believing what she was seeing.

* * *

_Hehe , let me know what you think !_


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : _I don't own the characters , if I did I would be freaking rich and would've made Sailor moon all about the outer senshi...but that didn't happen so...yeah..-Okay okay back to the fic !_

_Thanks to all those who reviewed me and yes , we finally figured out who the killer is , after 14 long chapters of guessing it...Also i'm afraid this fic is coming to an end so0n. I've already calculated there will be atleast two more chapters after this one...we'll see how it turns out , Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter !

* * *

_

Chapter 15 : **Surrender**

Haruka took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. She had been too deep in thought to notice the person who was standing in front of her , examining the blonde. Until she heard someone call her name and she looked up at the blue haired girl who stared back at her in shock.

'' Ami...'' Haruka whispered loud enough for the blue haired girl to hear. It seemed Ami was still trying to figure out wheter she was dreaming or really was seeing Haruka in a skirt and tank top. Had Haruka been a girl all this time , why wasn't she informed about this ? Then finally after a few more seconds of realising this was real the smaller girl regained her cool composure and gave the blonde a cold glare.

'' Where is Michiru , you'd better tell me now or else I will call the others and have you arrested for a very long time !'' Ami yelped earning some looks from other cops that were walking through the hall way. Haruka fastly pushed Ami against she wall while covering the smaller girl's mouth with her hand.

'' Keep your mouth shut will you..'' The tomboy hissed feeling rather uncomfortable now she was wearing a short skirt in front of all these men she knew where looking at her legs. oh how she longed for a pair of pants right now.'' Listen , I'm going to release you okay , but before I do that I need you to promise me you won't shout or any of that.Nod if you understand what I mean.'' Ami just nodded as Haruka's hand slowly was removed from her mouth. For a second she wanted to start screaming but deciding it would be for the better to just keep quiet she shut her mouth again.

'' Where is Michiru ?'' The girl now asked with a calmer and softer tone. Haruka just smiled down at the blue haired girl as she gestured her to talk about this in the blonde's office instead of the hall full of police men. Ami just nodded as she followed the tomboy back into Haruka's office. Seeing Haruka in a skirt was really funny , after all she thought the blonde had been a guy. But the thought of the fact Haruka could be dangerous kept her from smiling or even making any other sounds.

Finally they reached the blonde's office which was ofcourse locked. Haruka scolded softly for not thinking abut bringing her spare key and turned back to the smaller girl. ''Listen...'' She started.'' Michiru is save , but i'm afraid you aren't , i'm pretty sure the killer who is chasing you is watching us this very moment waiting for an opening.'' Ami just kept her mouth shut as she listened to the blonde cop. Something inside of her knew she had to trust Haruka but all the evidence and all that had happened pointed out that Haruka was the serial killer. She didn't know wheter to trust what her heart was telling her or to trust what her mind was yelling at her.

'' Why did you run away ?'' The smaller girl asked interrupting Haruka.

'' I had no choice , I was going to get arrested for something I didn't do , there wasn't much time left and there still isn't , I swear you'll see Michiru again soon but first I need your help.'' The cop whispered. Again Ami didn't seem convinced.

'' First tell me where Michiru is and i'll consider helping you.'' The blue haired girl persisted. They didn't have time for this. Haruka didn't know what the killer was going to do next. She didn't know when he was going to strike or how much time they had left but she knew Ami wasn't his main target anymore.

'' She's in my , Kenji is with her this very moment.'' The blonde answered causing Ami to look down at the ground.'' Now I need you to help me out okay. I know you don't trust me and I can't blame you , after all I put this on myself but I need you to find out...''

'' No indeed , I don't trust you and I'm not doing anything for you unless you let me see Michiru really is okay.'' Again the smaller girl interrupted Haruka who was on the edge of losing her patience with the girl.

'' But she isn't okay , why do you think i'm dressed in these freaking clothes while Michiru could walk into this office without any problem ? Why do you think i'm risking my life while there are other options left...because there aren't any other options...come to think about it...There had been other ways of breaking into the office unseen..Damn that Kenji , he tricked me.'' Haruka hissed.

'' I'm not even going to ask...but what did you mean by Michiru isn't okay ?''

'' She's unconscious , the killer kipnapped her. Kenji and I found her but she fainted. After all you don't get kipnapped every day.'' Haruka paused for a moment. it seemed Ami was finally beginning to trust her.'' Now would you please use your computer and look for someone named Taiki who might be working in this office or anything that can link him to this case ?''

Ami went wide eyed.'' You think Taiki is the killer ?'' She asked earning an odd look from the blonde. It couldn't be this easy could it ? If Ami knew someone called Taiki there was no doubt he was the one the killer had on the phone earlier , it had to be.

'' You know him ?''

Ami just nodded as she looked up at the blonde tomboy again.'' He replaces Michiru in the crime lab since she quit her job there. But he can't be the killer , he's so nice. And why would he kill his own brother ?''

'' Taiki is family of Seiya too ?'' Haruka asked shaking her head.'' No he's not the killer but he may know who it is or maybe not. Where is he now ?'' Ami was about to open her mouth to say something but Haruka cut her off.'' No more questions...where is this Taiki guy ?''

'' He's in the morgue looking for traces of evidence on Seiya's body.'' Before Ami could ask or say anything else the blonde had already left. She just stood there looking at Haruka who was walking towards the morgue. What should she do , Inform the other about Haruka or just wait and see what was going to happen next ? She could always check if what Haruka said was the truth by looking for the blonde's car and see if Michiru and Kenji were really there.

* * *

Haruka stormed into the morgue looking at a brown haired guy who stood bent over Seiya's body. It didn't look like he was looking for evidence or anything. It looked more like the guy was whispering something.'' Are you Taiki ?'' 

Taiki jumped and turned around to face the intruder. He knew who she was. He had seen her before but somehow he couldn't place her.'' Yes that's me , how may I help you?''

'' You could start by telling me why you are acting so cool about your brother's death. After all he just died and you are already putting a knife in his body...that seems like something I would do to someone I really hate..''

'' If you think I killed my own brother you'd better think again.'' Taiki said calmly. He wasnt going to agrue with this woman whoever she was. After all she was just accusing him for killing Seiya.

'' Has someone called you today ?'' Haruka now asked ignoring his words. She had to stay really alert now , she didn't know wheter this guy had anything to do with the murderer or not. Then it hit her like a cold wave of water. Her gun , it was still in her car.

'' Why are you asking me these questions are you from the secret service or something ?'' The man now wanted to know. He was sure he had seen this girl before. But from what. Who was she ?

'' No i'm just a cop trying to solve her case , now be helpful and tell me if you got any phone calls today ?'' Haruka hissed. Why couldn't everybody just answer her questions? There wasn't any time for this.

'' I haven't seen you before , are you sure you work here ?'' He asked a little bit unsure of what to expect or to say.

'' I never said I worked here now answer the damn question !'' The blonde yelled losing her patience. This wasn't her day. When she looked like a boy it seemed everybody had more repect for her and it seemed nobody was brave enough to asked her any questions , now she was dressed up like a barbie doll and suddenly everybody got a big mouth. And they say women and men are treathed equelly , none of it was true she had now learned.

'' You sure have a big mouth lady , I don't see what harm it could do...so yes. I got two phone calls today , one was from my brother Yaten and the other came from my ex girlfriend. Happy now ?'' Haruka thought about it for a moment. The killer was male there was no doubt in that anymore , this just left one question open.

'' Did Yaten call himself , madame...''

'' Naked ?'' Taiki finished for her with a nod.'' What has he done this time ? Don't tell me he actually found that Haruka guy and killed him.'' Haruka smirked. So Yaten was after her too. He had been since the first place.After two years of chasing the serial killer , thinking there was no way to catch this guy he had been right in front of her the whole time. Yaten was the serial killer also know as the Rainbow killer. But why ? Why kill his own brother and all those innocent people ? And most important where was he this very moment ?

'' Do you happen to know where he is now ?'' Haruka asked , again ignoring the other man's question.

'' No he didn't say , he isn't in trouble is he ?'' Taiki sounded worried.

'' Oh he's in trouble , that's for sure..'' Haruka stated and again ran out of the morgue without giving the other to ask anything else. But just when Haruka walked through the door more than ten other cops stood in front of her aiming their guns at the blonde tomboy.

'' Put your hands in the air where we can see them Tenoh !'' A black haired police man yelled. Haruka still remembered him. His name was Mamoru Chiba , married to one of the victems the rainbow killer killed. If she remembered well a girl with red hair , also known as the killer's first victem.

Slowly she put her hands in the air. This was it. No one was going to believe her , no one was going to believeit when she would claim it was Yaten who the real killer was. No , this was one of those moments in which she was sure she had ro surrender to win. And she did. Yaten had won , she had made herself look like a criminal and he was going to get away with murder. This was what the serial killer had meant with the last words on the note he had left for her and Kenji.

**To be continued**

* * *

_Ah another chapter done , so now it's up to your imagination again..what's going to happen ? What did the killer want from Haruka and if he isn't after Ami then who does he want ? In the next chapter you'll find out and you'll also find out why Yaten is doing all these things._ _As ussual ..let me know what you think !_


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters (that suprises you , doesn't it ?)

_Hi everybody , sorry for the long wait , I am kind of bust lately so please spare me. Another thing , since i got some comments on the fact I was only two chapters away from ending this story I have decided to make this a little bit longer than expected , so instead of revealing in this chapter what I planned I wrote something else , now all I can do is hope you'll like it to0 , A special thanks to those who revieved me and kept me going... , Enjoy !

* * *

_

Chapter 16 : **Full moon #1**

Slowly she put her hands in the air. This was it. No one was going to believe her , no one was going to believeit when she would claim it was Yaten who the real killer was. No , this was one of those moments in which she was sure she had ro surrender to win. And she did. Yaten had won , she had made herself look like a criminal and he was going to get away with murder. This was what the serial killer had meant with the last words on the note he had left for her and Kenji.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard someone pull the triger. But much to her suprise it wasn't her who got shot , nobody got shot. Haruka just looked around in shock trying to find the person who had pulled the trigger. It seemed all other cops were just as suprised as she was since they weren't focussing on her anymore but were now looking around too.

Then The blonde saw what she was looking for. In the opening of the door that led to this floor stood Kenji aiming his gun at the cops who were treathening Haruka just a few minutes before. Haruka mouthed a silent _thanks _to her partner who just nodded and looked back at the police men who were now aiming their guns at him. He knew he had just dug his own grave but he knew this was what fate had in store for him.'' Put your hands in the air !'' Mamoru yelled causing Kenji to flinch. He couldn't be serious , you wouldn't ask a criminal who was robbing a bank to just put his hands in the air too ? Actually everything suddenly seemed stupid to Kenji. All the things he had to go through as being a police man suddenly seemed so stupid. All those times he had yelled towards criminals to drop their gun and to put their hands in the air. What had he been thinking , ofcourse a criminal won't drop his gun and listen to a cop , every idiot knew he was going to jail for a long time for what they had done. All those rights they had to point the person on who they arrested , why would a criminal even listen to that shit ? Kenji didn't know why this thought suddenly came to his mind. Maybe it was because he was now in the shoes of a criminal , atleast that was what these men in front of him thought. Or maybe it was because he knew he wasn't going to be a police officer after this , maybe he was just looking for a good reason to stop being what he was now.

Haruka who had just been staring at the scene in front of her suddenly realised she had to do something to help her partner now. Then again the police men were now all too busy with making Kenji drop his gun it would be easy for her to run away or steal someone else's gun. She decided to go for the second option and waited for the perfect moment to attack one of the men she had once been working with and steal a gun from them.

Just when she was about to jump fowards to steal the gun of a blonde man suddenly the whole room was filled with smoke causing her to back down again. She wanted to know what was going on here , who had caused this smoke ? But much to her dismay she couldn't find much. She couldn't even see anymore by cause of the thick smoke. The she felt someone take her by her wrist and pull her away from the hall. Haruka decided to trust whoever was holding her arm and run along to a place which she hoped to be far away from the police men , but what would happen to Kenji now ? Would he be saved to ? But most important , was she save now or could it be she was just taken away from safety...

What happened next she hadn't expected. She was pushed onto a chair as she heard someone call her name. Slowly the blonde's vision returned to her making it possible for her to see who had just saved her. It was Ami who looked at her with a concerned look on her face. Also Kenji was there , he stood against the wall looking rather amused. Why was he laughing ? Wasn't he aware of the situation they were in. Now she also could see Ami blush. What was so damn funny ?

'' You're still wearing a skirt remember honey ?'' Kenji said earning a confused look from his blonde partner. Then when she looked down she saw what he had meant and fastly pulled the skirt down. Kenji started to laugh as Ami shook her head slightly amused.

Haruka decided to ignore their behaviour.'' What had just happened ? Where did all that smoke come from ?'' Ami gazed up turning her head towards Kenji making it clear he had to explain what was going on.

'' Well after you bumped into Ami by the elevator she came to me to see if Michiru and I were really where you told us to be and I explained to her what was going on. Ofcourse we both knew you were going to screw up so we made up a back-up plan , and you see , as ussual we were right and you needed some back-up. Ami was the one who came up with that little smoke bomb , it was made out of sugar powder mixed with some explosive water..something. Ah who cares what the exact words were , you are saved.'' He drifted off.

'' Michiru..?'' The blonde now asked.

'' She's okay , I called a cab who took her to the hospital , not even this crazed killer will follow her there. But now we only got two problems left.'' He paused for a moment.''We still have no idea who the killer is and since Ami is here with us..what is he going to do next ?''

Haruka looked down at the ground.'' I know who it is...And he's still after Ami but not on this very moment. I believe there is someone else who he wants to kill first. I just don't know who it is or when he's going to strike.''

'' Then who is it ?'' Ami asked curious. She was almost sure it would be Taiki herself since he just popped out after Seiya's death. But when Haruka answered her question her eyes went wide. Did she hear that right ?

'' Yaten !'' Kenji yelled pushing his own hand against his mouth. He had to stay silent before the other cops would eventually find them here. It wouldn't take long before the smoke would clear up and the others would start to look for them. His partner just nodded at his outburst.

'' But why ?'' The blue haired girl now asked.'' Why would he kill his own brother and kill all those people while he is a cop and a good one too. I mean he didn't seem like a troubled person to me.''

'' To me he did , I mean just look at that silver haired bastard , he's ugly and isn't able to get a girlfriend.'' Kenji muttered causing the blonde tomboy to smirk.

'' Just like you can't get a girlfriend , even I as a girl...Hey I beat you again !'' Haruka started earning a cold glare from Kenji and a questioning look from the blue haired genius who decided not to ask. Haruka took a deep breath looking serious again.'' Two hours to go before it will turn night and then half an hour before the moon will be completely visible , then he'll strike.'' She was really upset by this. Here she was wearing a skirt , being locked up in her own office chased by the police she once was part of herself. What could they do next ? There wasn't much to do actually , except for sitting here and waiting to be found. Then suddenly she looked up at her partner in shock. She knew who the killer was after , how stupid she hadn't realised this earlier.

'' What ?'' Both Ami and Kenji asked in unison.

Haruka shook off her shock before answering it was Setsuna who Yaten was after and he probably had her already too.'' It has to be her he wanted. I'm sure Yaten wasn't involved in that accident two years ago but Seiya was and Setsuna was responisble for all of that , he's taking revenge on her.''

'' But Yaten , if I understood correcly , killed Seiya.'' Ami now said earning a nod from Kenji who also was confused but he knew not to doubt Haruka anymore. The chance she was right again was very large , after all she was the one who found out about the patern the killer followed for his victems.

'' Yes he did but...maybe he didn't have another choice , It was Seiya who wrote those letters to me. I think they were working together , I don't know why but i'm sure of the fact they were a team in this case. Maybe Seiya wanted to confess and Yaten didn't know what else to do so he killed him. But that's just guessing and my assumptions talking , i'm not sure but i'm sure if we don't get away from this place we'll be screwed even more.'' Haruka replied.

Ami nodded. Somehow that theory made sence.'' They still don't know it was me who helped you two earlier , maybe i could get you two out of here.'' She now suggested.

'' No that's too dangerous , they don't suspect you now , it's better for you to not get involved any more than you already are.'' Haruka said as she heard Kenji agree. Then her partner stepped away from the wall he was standing against. Because it was dark in the room and the lights weren't turned on Haruka hadn't seen it before but Kenji was wearing a bag.'' What's in it ?'' She asked pointing at the bag in his hands. Haruka could see him smile before he threw the bag towards the blonde who catched it.

'' That's my input to this case.'' He said as Haruka opened the bag. What was in there was more than she could ever wish for. Inside were her clothes , her pants , shirt and jacket , plus gun and badge. She looked up at her partner again with a thankful look on her face.

'' How can I ever thank you !'' She asked.

'' Well..'' He paused a moment before he continued.'' Now you are still in those clothes...what about a kiss..on the lips ?'' He joked after he saw the look on the tomboy's face.'' Nah just kidding , I still go with what I said before , you look to much like a guy and i'm not gay plus you can't fight against an idiotic murderer while wearing those clothes.''

'' Your clothes..'' Haruka corrected him earning another questioning look from Ami.

'' That's between you and me Tenoh , if you ever talk about you would wish that factory had actually explode !'' Kenji yelled while turning red. Haruka just nodded in reply letting him know she wouldn't tell anyone about it. With that she stood up from the chair she was sitting on looking serious once more.

'' First we'll get outta here and then we'll find Yaten , if I recall he is driving in a silver car. It doesn't have a number plate so we can't track it down but i'm sure I can reconize it when i see it.'' The tomboy spoke.

'' But what do you want to do , drive around town in hope to find him ?''

Haruka turned to look at Ami who had a point there. Yaten was smart enough to hide his car somewhere , besides driving around would make it easy for the police who was still after them to find them. But , what if Yaten was still in this building ? He had to be in Setsuna's office in that case , there was no way for Yaten to escape with Setsuna while the cops where really careful now and weren't going to let anybody leave this building.'' We have to get to Setsuna's office unseen.''

* * *

_But how ? That question will be answered in the next chapter , also will I reveal why Yaten is doing all these things and what his part was in the accident that happened two years ago !_ _Ah I know I promised I would reveal that in this chapter but like I already said , the plans changed !_

_Let me know what you think so far !_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Yadayadayada blah blah blah own ..blah blah characters...another blah blah

Auraluna7 : Ami is still alive ! Now please don't kill me...

_Well i'm glad everybody still likes this story and i know all of you want to see more Haruka and Michiru romance scence and mark my words people , you'll get your scences but until then please be patient ! thanks for reviewing , Now let's see what you think of Yaten's reasons for doing this and yes...he's a psycho !__

* * *

_

Chapter 17 : **Full moon #2**

She just sat there looking at the guy who was nervously looking around trying to find an escape. Yaten. Yaten Yaten Yaten. It was all the her mind was screaming at that moment. Why ? How , when ? The green haired woman was really upset by this discovery and what affected her the most was she had never known it was him. After all he had been nothing but loyal and fateful towards her , he had seemed like such a nice guy.She should've known looks were decieving.

'' You look shocked.'' Yaten said while turning around to look at Setsuna who sat on a chair behind her desk , tied up. Setsuna could see the man smirk even though the room was darkened. The only light that was light up the room came from the sun that shone brightly through the thin curtains. Somehow the scenery made the green haired woman feel sad inside. It was strange how sometimes things could take such a turn and make everything you once believed in seem nothing but pointless dreams and hopes. Now everybody might be wondering why she felt like this all of a sudden , but honestly , she didn't even know it herself.

'' Why don't you let me go ?'' Setsuna asked knowing how pointless talking to the silver haired man was. Again he smirked at her words and turned away again. He had seen nothing but smart these two years the police was after him , never had anyone known it was him , he hadn't left a trail , not the slightest evidence that could lead to him but somehow he hadn't forseen this happening. He had made a mistake by making Haruka look like a criminal since he should've known she would try to break into this office eventually. He had been so wrong to decide to attack Setsuna the original day he had planned ever since this all started , two years ago.'' Give it up.'' Setsuna now said her voice nothing more than a whisper. Yaten had already warned her that if she would scream or talk loud enough for someone to her he would kill her without giving the green haired woman a second look. And from what she knew , he wasn't lying.

'' Don't be foolish miss. Meioh...Haven't you learned anything from the haunt , the haunt on me ? I always have a plan B and on this very moment , you are plan B plus I'm not planning on exposing myself as the rainbow killer , no...It's Haruka who will take the blame for messing up with everything i worked so hard on.'' He whispered back with a look on his face that told Setsuna he was slowly losing his mind , atleast for what was left of his sanity.

'' Why ?'' Was all Setsuna now asked causing Yaten to turn back to her with an evil glare directed at her , as if he had expected everyone would know by now why he killed all those people and even his own brother.

'' That's a really stupid question Setsuna , really stupid. No it isn't stupid...it's idiot , just like I am an idiot in your eyes. That's the problem with you police people , all you can think of , atleast what you claim , is you want justice but you created injustice yourself !'' He was raising his voice to the scared woman in front of him who secretly begged for someone to hear them.'' Remember the virus you used on Seiya ? Did it give you a good feeling to use a deadly virus on innocent people ? Ten people died by your hands , you led that project , you were in charge. You have blood on your hands Setsuna , you don't deserve it to be a cop , you should be locked behind bars for the rest of your life , not me and not Seiya , not the bank robber I caught last week and not the serial killer who cut more than twenty people to pieces , no , it's you who should be burned in hell and...'' He was cut off by Setsuna.

'' Don't even go there , don't tell me I should be punished for killing those innocent people , it wasn't me who killed his own brother and it wasn't me who killed 5 other people just because they were born with a special color of hair , how about them Yaten ? Weren't they innocent ? Did they deserve to die ?'' She asked knowing she was pushing the silver haired man too far.

'' Yes , they deserved to die and they didn't die by something so heartless , They were killed at gods hands. It was their time , it's like you once said , people die because it is their time not because they were on the wrong place at the wrong time.'' It seemed Yaten really thought he was working for some kind of cruel god. Was that with the silver haired killer really thought ? Or was there more behind his strange ways and reasons ?

'' You killed your own brother.'' Setsuna now said slowly giving up on Yaten. He was going to kill her and no one would be there to save her. She would die alone and no one would probably miss her too.

Yaten took a deep breath that sounded frustrated to Setsuna's ears. With that he said down on the chair in front of Setsuna and looked at her with a disturbed look on his face. Then he took a deep breath once more.'' He wanted too much. The letter that he send to Haruka , he was about to betray us with them , I couldn't allow him to. He wasn't listening to my warning , he loved playing with that blonde bitch when all I wanted to do was stick with our plan.'' Setsuna couldn't believe her ears. All this time Seiya had been working together with the enemy. That was why the killer knew so much about what was happening on the inside , all the things they assumed around the killer. It was because Setsuna had been foolish enough to trust him and discuss the matter.

--

The factory was going to explode , Haruka...She had to warn Haruka , she had to save the blonde. Suddenly she sat up with tears that fell down her cheeks. Much to her own surpise she noticed she wasn't no longer in that factory with that freak who called himself the Rainbow killer , she now was lying on a bed in what seemed to be the hospital. Where was everyone ? Where was Haruka , Kenji...Ami. Everyone...She had to find them even though the pain in her head was making it hard for her to stand up. She had to warn them...the factory...was going to explode.

--

'' You wanna know why I killed all of them ?'' Yaten finally asked the green haired woman who he had been slapping hard across the face just a few minutes ago. While the tears were falling down her face Setsuna just nodded , wishing he would just kill her right away instead of torturing her like this.'' I'll tell you , but only if you listen to what I have to say and be patient , if you say one little thing I don't like i'll hit you again , only this time I will use something harder than my fist. Again the green haired woman nodded.

Again that evil smirk appeared on his face. It looked like he wasn't even worrying about escaping anymore , as if he had given up completely.'' Very well...It all started two years ago when Seiya came home from what he called 'day of judgement'. First I didn't understand and asked him a couple of times what he meant. Seiya lied about what had happened that day but I saw right through his lies. Two days later after he figured out I wasn't going to leave him alone unless he would tell me what had happened on the 'day of judgement'. He told me how he died after a virus was injected to his body , he told me how that same virus had reanimated him. He also told me he had pretended to have forgotten all about what had happened that day in order to escape that lab without getting brain washed.'' Yaten puased for a moment looking at Setsuna as if to be sure she was still listenening.

'' You know , Seiya was really thankful the virus kept him alive but...there was someone else who had been injected with that virus , someone who really mattered to my brother. A girl. I'm pretty sure you won't remember her because other people are nothing bit things to you , things you can throw away when you are tired of them.'' Again he paused when he saw the hurt look on the green haired woman's face.With a satisfied look on his own face he continued.'' Anyway Seiya and her were dating , you know he wanted to propose to her but he never go the chance , you wanna know why ? Because you killed her !'' Yaten stood up from his seat and started pacing around in the room not looking at the woman who was his hostage on the moment.

'' He wanted revenge...And I helped him. I told him we could get revenge on everyone who was involved that day by creating our own injustice. The perfect murderer based on everyone we arrested. It was our way of showing our feelings to those who died by cause of the virus. Now you are probably wondering ...why the Rainbow ? I'll tell you. That girl Seiya loved , she loved staring at the rainbow , she somehow found it mysterious and after a long time of thinking about it I had to agree with her. The rainbow it mysterious , just like the killer you wanted to find. You can try to reach the end of the rainbow but you'll never find it , just like you couldn't find me. I'm like the pot of cold on the other side. So with that in mind I started brainstorming. The perfect murderer...He had to be someone unexpected like me and Seiya , someone who you can't catch because he knows how to cover up all the trails that would lead to him , someone strong and smart.''

Setsuna shook her head.'' That's not a good reason.'' Yaten stopped pacing around through the room to look at her.

'' No it's the best reason , you never lost someone you loved. I have...Seiya is no longer here and I blame you !'' He yelled.

'' No !'' Setsuna defended herself. She couldn't believe he was blaming Seiya's death on her since it was him who killed Seiya.'' You shot him , not me , that virus reanimated him and as you already said he was thankful for that , Seiya was going to die either way...the virus just postponed it.'' The green haired cop she had been wrong by using a virus that was this deadly on people instead of first testing it out , she really knew she was wrong and she had to be punished for it but what Yaten was saying just didn't make any sence.

'' I know I killed him.'' Yaten simply stated.'' But it was because he was going to ruin everything , he was going to betray me by writing those letters.'' Again he paused to look at the green haired woman.'' Besides didn't I tell you to shut up and listen ?'' He just shook his head.'' Anyway we're drifting off. Anyway I told Seiya my plan to get revenge and he agreed. Together we started building up the right scenery , using every case we ever worked on to find the errors in the plans. Eventually we came up with the perfect killer and the perfect murders , all we needed now was a date. It couldn't be just any ordinary day like a sunday or monday , no it had to be a special day to keep the cops alert. Full moon ? It was the exact opposite of the rainbow itself and that was what would make the plan so perfect. If we would strike at midnight at a full moon everytime you wouldn't figure out what the victems would have in common , atleast that was...Until that blonde bitch discovered our patern and started following Ami also planned to be our next victem. That's why you are sitting here now Setsuna , because Haruka wouldn't let me get near Ami. If you had just done what Seiya suggested and put her on another case you wouldn't be here now and Ami would be death...in about two more hours.''

'' So i'm taking Ami's place , i'm the one breaking through your stupid patern ?'' Setsuna asked not knowing wheter to be happy or scared. She had saved Ami's life but at cost of her own , then again maybe this was the perfect start of making up for her faults of the past , including creating the virus.'' Let me guess how the story ends.'' Setsuna then said interrupting the silver haired man who was about to continue with his story.'' You became obsessed with the Rainbow killer you two created and started to lose reality. Now you want revenge because somehow you found a way to blame me for this.''

'' I wouldn't call it obsessed.'' Yaten corrected her.'' It's more like I became interested in what I created and was doing. You have to admit it , if I wouldn't have kipnapped you and if I really would've let that factory explode no one would ever suspect me for it , they'll think it was Haruka who made a mistake when she tried to kill Michiru and that stupid partner of hers. I would be free but it seemed i made a mistake by coming here the same day as I ussualy strike. Now we are all doomed.''

'' What...what do you mean ?'' Setsuna asked with a fearful tone in her voice. Yaten just smirked in reply.

'' I bet you'd like to know don't you. ,Well I'll give you a hint , since I realised i couldn't kill you all one by one I decided to kill you all at the same time.'' Even though Yaten was talking about '_you' _Setsuna knew he didn't mean only her but also all people who were in this building. Something told her that when the clock would strike midnight this whole building and everyone in it would be nothing but a memory after that.

'' You were planning to explode this building..'' She whispered shocked earning a nod from Yaten. She didn't understand , if he was going to explode this whole office with them stuck in it , it would mean he was going to die with them. Was he really that desperate to get revenge ?

'' Something like an explosive.'' Yaten said proudly.'' I'm going to use your own creation against all you worked so hard on to achieve.'' That hit Setsuna like a cold wave. He was going to release the virus on everyone in this building.

* * *

_Ah a boring chapter if I say so myself but it's something that needed to be done , so now you all know why Yaten is doing it. No ? Oh well because he's crazy that's why ! Anyway what is Michiru talking about , she was there when Haruka and Kenji saved her ! in the next chapter I will kill off Mamoru ...Plus Haruka , Kenji and Ami are finally going to reach Setsuna's office but will it be to0 late ? Let me know what you think and review !_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I don't own the characters !

Angeldellanotte : Welcome back !

Auraluna7 : Ah see this chapter as an early birthday present from me...

Thanks to all those who reviewed me , I'm glad you are all still enjoying this story and my...uhm..cliffhangers. Anyway please ignore the spelling errors , i will work on the later...

Oh and this is a special chapter you see...I'm not only killing Mamoru but also...(read and find out)

* * *

Chapter 18 : **Full moon #3**

'' Something like an explosive.'' Yaten said proudly.'' I'm going to use your own creation against all you worked so hard on to achieve.'' That hit Setsuna like a cold wave of water. He was going to release the virus on everyone in this building.

The silver haired man just looked at the shocked look on the green haired woman's face with a smirk. So she had figured out what he had meant by those words. Actually he was feeling proud because he still knew how to shock the cop. After all she was trained for these kinds of situations , she wasn't suppossed to not be prepared for the worst.

--

'' I can't believe i'm actually doing this.'' Ami muttered to herself as she , Haruka and Kenji sneeked through the long hall towards Setsuna's office. Ofcourse they were aware of the fact they could get caught anytime soon , that was why they had made up a little plan to get through this halls without causing too much problems. Both Kenji as Haruka were both wearing handcuffs around their wrists looking defeated. The plan now was that if they would get caught by one of the cops who were still looking them they would pretend to be arrested by the blue haired girl. Before they left the blonde's office Haruka had handed the blue haired girl her badge. After all Ami had been working in the lab for such a long time and almost nobody came there. Plus Mamoru was leading the team that searched for them so it wouldn't cause much trouble to decieve that idiot.

'' Just keep it cool.'' Kenji hissed. He really didn't like this plan. First of all because he was handcuffed and Ami carried his gun with her. What if Yaten really was in Setsuna's office keeping the green haired woman under gunshot ? How the hell were he and Haruka going to defend themselves while having no gun and being handcuffed. Sometime he really wondered if the blonde tomboy had lost her mind ever since they left that factory.

And there it was , just a few steps away from the door that led to Setsuna's office stood Mamoru together with two other police men who aimed their guns at the blue haired girl who was walking in front of the two 'criminal partners'.

'' Put your hands in the air where we can see them.'' Haruka couldn't help it and rolled her eyes.There they go again , with that stupid speech they were obligated to say whenever that would arrest someone.

'' There's no need !'' Kenji yelled pretending to sound angry.'' This bitch already got us..'' He could see Ami flinch for a moment causing him to slightly smirk. Then he realised what stupid this really was. Not only because they put their own lives in danger but also because they were making themselfs really suspicious. If he would be Mamoru , Kenji wwas sure he wouldn't hesitate to shoot them. It seemed Haruka was thinking the same damn thing. This wasn't her best plan ever.

'' We can't be sure of anything !'' Mamoru yelled back tightening the grip on his gun.'' Now do as we told and...'' Mamoru was interrupted by a loud gun shot follwed by a scream. The two police men who stood behind Mamoru looked around in shock only to find Mamoru lying dead on the ground with a hole in his head. Haruka just smirked , even though the situation was really desperate she couldn't help it but feel delighted. First Seiya died and now Mamoru. But...who pulled the trigger in the first place.

'' Look..'' Her partner suddenly said causing her to look at the place he was pointing at. The door that led to Setsuna's office which had been locked before was now open wide , it was obvious the room was darkened since no one could see what was actually going on inside of that room. Then again two shots were heard followed by a scream from the blue haired genius.

With that the two police men who had been the closest to the door fell dead to the ground too.'' Well that took care of most our problems..'' Haruka muttered earning a cold glare from Kenji. How could Haruka be joking on these kinds of moments ? Wasn't she aware of the danger they were in ? It was obvious it was Yaten who shot those three men and who exactly did Haruka thought were next ? Exactly , they would be next !

'' Give us the key to these damn handcuffs..'' Kenji whispered , his words directed at the blue haired girl who was about to throw up. This actually was kind of suprising to him , after all Ami had also worked in the morgue , why would this scare her ? Maybe it was just the situation they were in that had so much effect on the blue haired girl but...Ami had to snap out of it and stand up before Yaten would step out of that room and repeat the same thing with them as just happened to Mamoru and those other two men.

Ami didn't react to his words and just sat there on the ground staring at the dead bodies of the police men. Why couldn't she move anymore ? It was as if she was paralyzed by shock , by fear , the fear of dying. All this time she had thought she could handle the work as a cop but now , now she knew how wrong she had been. This wasn't what she wanted , she couldn't take this , okay sure Ami was used to working with dead bodies but never ever before had she seen someone die in front of her eyes , so close and knowing she could very well be next didn't really made things better.

'' Hand me the damn keys !'' Kenji now yelled when he saw a shadow approach them. Again Ami didn't react to his words. This time Kenji decided not to wait until Ami would wake up from her sweet dream as he fell to the ground beside he ron his knees and started looking for the key himself in her pocket of the white long coat she was wearing. When he finally found them it was already too late. In front of them stood Yaten , much to their suprise unarmed. He wasn't holding a gun , in fact he didn't look really dangerous at this point.

Haruka just whispered to Kenji he had to put the keys in his pocket and make sure not to lose them. In reply he nodded as he did what he was told. Then both of them focussed on the silver haired man who looked rather amused now.'' Please don't pretend i'm an idiot Tenoh.'' He said pointing at them.'' Please , don't feel treathened , after all we are here to share the same fate , now undo yourselves of those handcuffs and follow me.'' This left both partners stunned. What could they do? No what should they do now ? Follow the crazed killer after they undid those handcuffs or try to get out of here fast ?

The silver haired man now looked down at the shocked girl who was staring back at him with a fearful look on her face. A look he loved , fear , hatred and pain. Somehow Haruka knew the look Yaten was giving the smaller girl would be fatal for her.'' I'm sorry but there's no need for you to be alive anymore.'' He then said pulling a gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Ami who closed her eyes in fear.

--

Setsuna who still sat tied down on the chair heard another gun shot , the fourth this time. Slowly she put her head down while a tear escaped her eyes. This wasn't happening. Somehow it felt like all of this was her fault and maybe it was. Also she could hear the voices of Haruka and Kenji who were yelling at Yaten about

doing thing that were really unnecessary.

Then she heard footsteps causing her to look up again at Yaten who had entered the office again. Much to her suprise he didn't close the door behind him or also she hadn't heard gun shots , that would mean Haruka and Kenji were still alive. And yes they were , because right after that thought crossed her mind Haruka and her partner entered the room. The blonde looked back into the green haired woman's eyes while winking at her. As if to say everything was going to be fine. But it wasn't going to be fine ! Yaten was planning to kill everyone with the virus that would spred itself through this whole builidng in less than two hours.

'' Please sit down.'' Yaten said politely making them wonder what kind of game he was playing this time. The two partners just shook their heads saying they felt more comfortable by standing. Yaten just nodded and closed the door behind them. What Setsuna noticed right away was that Yaten wasn't even taking the trouble to see if the two partners maybe had weapons. No he was acting so careless it even scared the green haired woman more than anything she had ever experienced.

'' So why are we here ?'' Kenji asked annoyed by the fact Yaten was acting so sweet all of a sudden though he had shot four people in just five minutes time a little while ago.'' Why are we still breathing , I mean ? What makes us so special ?''

'' I have other death's planned for you two.'' The silver haired man just answered earning two annoyed and cold glares from Haruka and Kenji.'' You see , I already told Setsuna about my little plan and she was really thrilled by it , weren't you ?'' When she ignored his question he gazed back at the two in front of them.'' You see as you already knew I used the virus to kill my victems and now , this whole building with all the people in it are going to be my victems.''

'' Including yourself ?'' Haruka asked , she didn't really seemed impressed with all of this. Yaten just nodded.

'' In this life it's sink or swim , that's how I like to live , don't you ?'' He paused for a moment.'' Aren't we all , everyday of our lives , trying to reach some goal ? But most of the time no one finds out what their goal in life is and just do what they think is good to them , but...but what if someone finds out what his or her goal in life is before they die ? Would you live it or deny it ?''

'' Let me guess...'' Kenji said while rolling his eyes.'' Your goal was to take revenge on everyone who was involved in that accident two years ago ? Do i need to remind you neither me or Haruka were involved , plus how can you be sure that this is what you were suppossed to do ? Did god come to you one day and just told you to kill his creations ?''

'' You aren't seeing the whole picture here Kenji , look around you , look at those people who are living on the streets , this world isn't perfect , nobody deserves to live in it. We ruined the world god gave us by building factory's , hotels , houses. We are slowly killing off the world ...i'm just stopping those who are going too far. Like Setsuna , she went too far , she used something unnatural to create immortal people ...why can't we just be happy with all we have , why do we keep wanting more why...'' He was cut off by Haruka.

'' You're crazy...really crazy you know that ?'' Yaten shook his head ignoring her words. Until now they hadn't noticed he was only trying to buy time until the virus would finally spread.

'' I know , don't you just love it ?'' Haruka couldn't see much of his face because of the darkness but she could clearly see his eyes. He seemed wild , crazy but calm and aware of how to react.'' Don't you wish time would stop for just one second ?'' He continued.'' In your case because maybe you can find a way to kill me and escape before you'll die , it would be great wouldn't it ?''

'' Stop talking shit , if you think we are going to wait until you finally decide to spread that virus you are wrong , besides i'm pretty sure we have more than one hour the time to escape and kill you , that's all I need.''

The silver haired man looked at Kenji with a smirked on his face.'' Go ahead , kill me...But before you do that you'll first need your gun and before you'll reach it I swear i've already killed her !'' He yelled pointing at the door behind Haruka.

First both of them assumed he was trying to fool them but when Haruka could feel somebody stand behind her she turned around to see Michiru standing there. What was she doing here ? This couldn't be happening , it seemed Yaten had won already. If Kenji or her would reach for their weapons Yaten would kill Michiru and if not then he would kill Setsuna. The blonde hadn't found it a terrible thought to die as long as it wouldn't be Michiru. But now it felt like she had lost averything.

'' The factory...'' The aqua haired girl whispered looking into Yaten's eyes who stared back at her.

'' It seems i'm not the only one who went crazy.'' Yaten chirped.

'' Is going to explode...'' She finished breaking Haruka's heart into a million pieces. Was it true , had Michiru really gone crazy ? What happened and what had Yaten done to her while he kept her hostage at that factory ?

**To be continued..**

* * *

_Yes another cliffhanger (smirks like a real maniac) you didn't see that one coming did you ? Well i'm not exposing anything about the next chapter so you'll just have to wait before finding out the truth about what happened with Michiru and if she really has gone crazy...Let me know what you think (about the story i mean , don't tell me what you think about me , i can already guess) Ah Auraluna , liked the suprise , I killed Ami !_


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer _: I don't own the characters...well...not all of them atleast , I do own the nameless police men and Kenji and I do own this plot so I think I can sleep soundly tonight. _

(reads disclaimer)_ Mhh maybe I should've just stopped after the ' I don't own the characters' sentence...oh well who cares ! Anyway thanks for reviewing , I'm glad you all liked it. Ah I know some of you didn't like it that i killed Ami but..sometimes things need to be done..plus I got paid for it !_

_Enjoy (The final chapter of 'Rainbow')

* * *

_

Chapter 19 : **At the end of the Rainbow**

'' Okay can we pretend to be normal people for one freaking moment !'' Kenji yelled as he took his gun in his hands expecting Yaten to react or to atleast do something. But instead of that the silver haired man just sat there staring at Kenji who aimed his gun at him. Michiru just stared at Yaten with a fearful look on her face as she kept repeating the same sentence over and over , she didn't even notice Haruka was looking at her with a worried look on her face.

'' You can shoot me if you like.'' The silver haired man said still not moving , still not showing any fear.'' But before you do that I want you to turn around first and look at your partner and her lover once more.'' To show Kenji he didn't intend on escaping or pulling hi sown weapon Yaten took his gun in his hands and threw it on the ground. First Kenji wasn't sure about what he should do. But since Yaten didn't look much as a threat on this moment he did as he was told and looked at Michiru and Haruka. The aqua haired girl was still looking at Yaten with the same fearful look on her face as when they found her at the factory , Haruka on the other hand seemed to be very worried about Michiru's state. What was there to see ? What kind of game was Yaten playing this time , or was he just trying to buy time ?

Then suddenly Michiru stopped repeating the same words and gazed back at Haruka with such a hate in her eyes it even scared him. Kenji could see Haruka flinch as he heard Yaten laugh behind him.'' This is all your damn fault...'' Michiru yelled and before anyone could predict what was going to happen next she hit the blonde tomboy across her face. Haruka just stared at her lover in shock. What was happening here ?

'' You only care about yourself...'' The aqua haired girl continued ignoring the pained look on the blonde's face. '' I don't understand why anyone would put up with you ! I tried so hard to help you , to be there for you and you just pushed me away since you found your damn job more important than me. That's no love Haruka , that's freaking lust ! It's all your fault Ami died and it's all your fault we had that stupid fight in the first place...You aren't worth it Tenoh...you aren't worth it...You deserve to die a painful death , actually I hope you'll die from this virus.''

Kenji stopped listening at her harsh words.'' What have you done to her you freak ? The real Michiru would never say that , have you infected her too ? Are her words caused by that virus ?'' Yaten just shook his head amused.

'' You know what happens with people who keep hearing the same lies day after day ?'' He asked. Kenji shook his head.'' They start to believe those lies and before you know it they'll lose reality. After that...Well you can look At Michiru to see the result of it. She hates Haruka and there's nothing you can do that is going to change that. But now you came up with it , using the virus on her would've been effective too.''

Haruka also stopped to listen to Michiru now and turned to look at Yaten with such a hate in her eyes even the silver haired man feared her for a moment , but as soon as it came it was gone and he regained his calm posture again.'' Tell me how the fuck I can get her back to who she once was or I swear I'm going to rip your head off , atleast if you are lucky to live that !'' She yelled.

Setsuna finally looked up too staring at the clock above Haruka's head. Still one hour before the virus would be spread through the building and she couldn't say anything about it.Yaten had warned her that if she would say one word he would kill her. But then again , Yaten was unarmed this time , his gun lay on the ground and Kenji was still aiming his own gun at the crazed serial killer. And even if Yaten would manage to kill her what difference would it make ? That virus was going to kill her either way and to be honest. She'd rather die by being shot down , then to die because of some virus that would eat her up alive from the inside.

'' Stop ignoring me !'' Michiru cnow cried as she took Haruka's arm in her hands causing the blonde to turn around. Haruka just stared into her lovers eyes which once were full of love. Now the only thing Haruka could find in those deep blue eyes was hate and pain. Pain that was caused by not only Yaten but also by her. Haruka knew she had hurt Michiru by doing some things in the past , she knew she should've have send Michiru away knowing that there was a serial killer watching her that very moment.

Setsuna couldn't take this any longer. If this was to continue they would all die. Couldn't they see they were giving Yaten exactly what he wanted ? He wanted them to stay around too long so the virus could also get in their veins , in their blood.'' Listen Haruka this is what you have to do !'' She yelled. Yaten now also turned his head to look at the green haired woman.'' There is one way to bring people back to their sanity , i've seen it a few times with killers we caught , give her what she wants , admit you are guilty for all the pain she went through , tell her how much you love her over and over..'' Somehow these words hurted Setsuna , after all she had been in love with Haruka for quite a long time. But she had lost now , Haruka loved Michiru and she knew that was how it was suppossed to be.

'' Setsuna...'' Haruka whispered. It was also all that she said before she turned back to look at the aqua haired girl. It felt kind of weird doing this considering the situation they were in.Not to mention a serial killer was listening to very word she was going to say. Michiru just gazed back at the blonde with her blue eyes. As if she was waiting for Haruka to start talking. It was strange , really strange. Michiru had just , a few minutes ago , been incontrolable but now she seemes calm and aware of what was going on around her.

'' Michiru...i'm sorry.'' Was all Haruka said before she let go of Michiru's hands and turned around. Before anyone of them knew what was happening the blonde tomboy had taken her own gun in her hands and was now standing in front of Yaten , her gun close to his head.'' You see Yaten , you might think you are good at playing games but I also can play games and from now on we're going to play by my rules , now tell me where you hid this virus !''

The killer just smirked up at Haruka.'' You're not going to shoot me , if you will you would never find out where I hide the virus , just accept it , you lost. Even if you would manage to kill me and save yourself you will never be fast enough to save everyone in this building , all the police men who are chasing you this very moment , they'll never let you get alive anyway.''

'' Smart , very smart.'' The tomboy said as she pressed her gun to his head.'' But what if Setsuna is with us , have you ever thought of that my dear Rainbow killer ?'' Yaten went wide eyed at that statement. How could he been so stupid , how could he made such a big mistake of letting the green haired cop live.

'' But still you won't be able to save everyone..'' Yaten said trying hard to hide the fear in his voice.

'' Yes we are , again you made a mistake.'' Kenji now said.'' You know that blue haired girl you shot about an hour ago ? Well to sae Haruka from those other police men she threw some kind of bomb filled with gas , nothing dangerous but they didn't know that. Almost everyone run out of this office thinking it would be some deadly gas , the only people who were still in this building were Mamoru and his team , who you shot and us. Even if there would be more people in this building I wouldn't be surpised if all of them were wearing a gas mask , so you see Yaten you little freak , you lose.''

'' No...that's impossible..'' Yaten muttered in complete shock. It seemed everything suddenly was working against him.

'' Well it's possible and if you would excuse us now , we are going to leave this place too.'' Haruka said while giving the killer a sweet smile.'' Too bad you hadn't thought of that eh ? You know you really got me from the beginning , ever since the first victem was found I couldn't stop working on this case , then the second and the thirth and all on the same time of year , when there was a full moon , a red moon to be exact. And then I found out about your little patern and I couldn't help it but assume the killer was someone who would be very...well religious. And I somehow still think that , but like any other you made a mistake , you trusted Seiya and when you found out he was about to betray you , you could only do two things , either make him look guilty without getting caught yourself or kill him. You chose the wrong thing.'' Haruka paused for a moment. After all of this was done the first thing she was going to do was make things up with Michiru and show her much love and affection.'' Any last words before I blow your freaking head off ?''

'' Yes...'' Yaten said earning curious looks from Kenji and Setsuna. Michiru just stood there looking at Yaten who was close to being killed with an empty look in her eyes. Yaten stared back at Michiru but soon he looked back at the blonde who stood in front of him.'' I want to say , I really enjoyed making all of you feel worthless and hopeless. I really enjoyed shooting Seiya and killing those girl and I just loved making your little girlfriend insane...'' Before he could say anything else Haruka had already pulled the trigger.

'' Only shit came out of his mouth , don't ask.'' She said when she saw Kenji was about to say something. Haruka just wiped the blood off her cheek. It was now that Haruka finally noticed the gun Yaten was holding though he had dropped it on the ground a while ago.

'' Michiru...'' She whispered and turned around to look at her lover who indeed lay on the ground bleeding. The only reason she hadn't noticed this earlier was because Yaten had pulled the trigger as a reflex when she did. Kenji just let his own gun fall to the ground as he rushed over to Setsuna to untie her.

Haruka on the other hand walked over to Michiru who just lay there , she was still breathing much to her relieve. With that she fell down on her knees next to Michiru.''Michi I'm really sorry about all that happened to you...''

The smaller girl opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by Haruka who put her finger on Michiru's lips.'' Hush , don't say anything. I'm taking you to the hospital , hopefully after you get better you will decide you still want to be my girlfriend...'' The last part was just a whisper but the look on the smaller girl's face told the blonde she had heard it. Haruka just didn't know wheter to take the look Michiru was giving her as a good thing or not.

( _Aiiku hospital , that same night_ )

Michiru lay on a bed , her eyes closed. On her side sat Haruka who seemed restless and in deep thoughts.'' Haruka go home and get some sleep , I will stay here until she wakes up , i promise i will call you.'' Setsuna's voice came causing the blonde to look up.

'' Thanks for the offer but I want to be here when she wakes up.'' Was all she said as she turned her head back to look at the aqua haired girl , listening to the monitors praying to all the gods that were listening Michiru would love her when she woke up.

'' Okay...'' The green haired woman whispered while she lay one hand on the blonde's shoulder.'' Haruka if you still want...'' But she was cut off by Haruka who answered her unfinished question by shaking her head. She knew Setsuna wanted her to stay and work for her but Haruka had already promised herself to spent all the time she had left in her life with things that were more important than catching criminals to her , like being with those she loved , finding a job that didn't mean risking her life everyday. The green haired cop just nodded understand the blonde's choice.

'' I think i'd better leave you two alone then , please take good care of yourself and Michiru okay ?'' Setsuna said. It sounded more like a statement than a question though she hadn't meant for it to come out that way. When the tomboy didn't reply Setsuna just took a deep breath and started heading for the door. Just when she reached it she could hear Haruka say her name.

'' Thanks...'' The green haired woman just smiled knowing what Haruka had meant and with that she opened the door and left. The blonde tomboy turned her head back to look at her lover who was staring back at her.It seemed Michiru had woken up already.

'' Hi...'' The blonde whispered softly not knowing what to expect.

Michiru smiled but didn't say anything else as if she was waiting for Haruka to say something else. The aqua haired girl still had that look on her face , the same she had when she started yelling at Haruka back in the office , but somehow her cold facade had become a lot softer.'' I'm...'' Haruka paused for a moment. She had never been good with these things but it seemed it were the words Michiru needed to hear right now.'' I'm...sorry.'' The last part was bothing more than a whisper but loud enough for Michiru to hear it , still she didn't do or say anything to show the blonde any of her own feelings.

'' Michi...I know I haven't really showed it...but...I love you , I really love you. And also I know we don't know eachother that long or else you would know i'm not good with words...it's just...I want to get to know you , I want to spend my time with you...''

'' It's your fault...'' Michiru was now sobbing but the anger in her voice was slowly dissapearing. As if she started to doubt everything was Haruka's fault herself.'' It's your fault...He told me...how you...and then...the factory Haruka , it's going to explode with us in..it...and now...''

'' Sssh.'' Haruka interrupted the smaller girl.'' The factory isn't going to explode , everything is over now , Yaten is gone as well as all the bad that happened. Don't think about that anymore.It's over , it's in the past now.'' Somehow the words seemed to have affect on the smaller girl because she started to calm down a little but not completely.

'' You won't be there to protect me anymore..'' Michiru cried not knowing where all these words came from. She wanted to hold Haruka and to kiss those lips but something inside of her was stopping her from doing that , making it impossible for her to tell Haruka she wasn't mad and she wasn't angry with her. It was just that stupid voice inside of her head didn't stop screaming to hate the blonde tomboy.

'' I will always be there to protect you Michi , from now on I will never leave you.'' Haruka said her voice full of emotion.

'' How can I be sure ?''

'' You can't , but you'll never know unless you give me another chance. Please Michi , try to snap out of it. What you are seeing and thinking isn't reality.''

'' What if it is , what if you are lying and you just want to hurt me like he hurt...'' She was cut off by Haruka who pressed her lips on those of the smaller girl. The kiss didn't last long because before Michiru could return it or even react Haruka pulled back again.'' H-aruka...?''

'' I'm sorry , I just wanted to know...'' This time Haruka couldn't finish her sentence when Michiru pressed her lips against those of Haruka pulling the other close. And before they even knew it Haruka sat on top of the smaller girl as Michiru opened her mouth to welcome Haruka's tongue. Just when the kiss started to get passionate they parted again only to look in eachothers eyes.

'' You talk too much Ruka...I love you too.'' Was all Michiru said before she pushed Haruka on her back and crawled on top of her lover.'' Now let's see how you are when there are no camera's watching us..''

'' You knew about them ?'' Haruka asked shocked , after all she had only found out after Yaten told her on the phone.

'' Yaten told me during the ride towards that factory.'' Was the only thing Haruka got in reply before the smaller girl started to undo the buttons of the blonde's shirt.

Haruka blushed but didn't stop Michiru.'' Uhm , you are aware of the fact we are lying in a hospital bed and someone could walk in any moment ?'' The smaller girl just nodded obviously amused by Haruka's shyness.

'' Well isn't that the point ? It makes things a little more...exciting , don't you think ?'' The aqua haired girl whispered in a seductive tone causing her lover to smirk beneath her. Who would've ever known a serial killer could cause for two people to meet and fall in love ? This was maybe what they meant with finding the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow , because now they had ended the Rainbow case Haruka had also won something that was far more better than gold , she found herself a lover , a girl she knew she could trust.

Kenji sat on a bench next to Setsuna looking rather amused.It felt so weird to know that just a few hours ago they were fighting against some sick weirdo and now they sat here and suddenly everything seemed so peaceful.'' So...'' He started. He had also decided to quit his job but somehow Setsuna had managed to talk him out of it.Both knew that if they ever needed some help on a case they could always call Haruka and that was exactly what they were planning to do when another serial killer would show up and when they wouldn't be able to make something out of it.

'' So...'' Setsuna said repeating his words. That was all there really was needed to be said in the end. They had caught and killed the person who they had been after for such a long time , Haruka was now together with her lover again. What else could they ask for ? On that same moment Setsuna's cellphone was heard through the silence of the night. After letting it ring for three more times she picked it up. Kenji just listened.

'' Yes. I understand. Sure no problem.We'll be there in twenty minutes.'' With that said she hung up and stood up looking at the man who still sat on the bench.'' Ready ?'' He just nodded and stood up too.

**The End**

* * *

W0w I finally finished this story , ah i'm sorry about the end i've never been go0d with writing down endings. Anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story , without all of your encouragement i wouldn't have continued this fic , A special thanks to those who reviewed me almost everytime a new chapter showed up : 

_Auraluna7 , Joe who can't get a valid name , Papapapuffy , Thienmong , hagancameron , Haruka-Michiru , Tonker , Angeldellanotte , Sailorstars16 , Leena9 , Devil and ofcourse -marrionette , (And everyone I forgot to mention).Also I want to thank everyone who to0k the time to read this story , please let me know one last time what you thought and review !_

_- Amnesia nymph.._


End file.
